An Unawakened Life
by ArdisMay
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are trapped in 1913 but everything is not as it seems. The Doctor is human with no memories of being a Time Lord just those that the TARDIS supplied him with including a big surprise for Donna. Second in my AU Donna x Ten rewrite.


Donna felt the explosion as green light passed by them barely missing. The Doctor pushed her down through the TARDIS door to safety. They laid there for a second, the Doctor looking into her eyes as he lay on her from the fall. She could feel the weight of his body on top of hers before he quickly stood up reaching for her and pulling her to her feet. "Did they see you," he asked raising his voice. Donna looked at him fear across his face, "I don't know," she answered. The Doctor grabbed her shoulders, "but Donna it's important did they see your face" he pleaded terrified. Donna looked back at him having never seen this look on the Doctor's face before, "no, they couldn't have," she replied. Letting go of her shoulders the Doctor ran to the console, "off we go," he chirped as the TARDIS began dematerializing.

His face began to return to the one Donna was accustomed to. "Ahh," he yelled as warning beeps started coming from one of the screens. He took a deep breath, "they're following us." Donna mustn't have heard him right, "how can they do that? You've got a time machine," she begged seeing the terror return to the Doctor's face. The Doctor didn't move his eyes to look at her; instead he was pressing buttons and switching levers all over the consol, "stolen technology. They've got a time agents vortex manipulator," he paused, "they'll follow us wherever we go. Right across the universe. They're never going to stop," he whispered in realization. Fear stricken across his face, he pulled on his hair like she'd seen him do so many times before in frustration. Slowly he let his arm drop to his side, "unless. I'll have to do it," he turned to her. "Donna you trust me don't you," he inquired, eyes wide. Donna looked at him, "of course I do," she agreed. The Doctor turned back towards the console, "cause it all depends on you," he stressed. Donna's breath tightened at this, "what does. What am I supposed to do," she protested trying to keep her voice from quivering.

He bent over opening a small door in the base of the console removing something silver from it, "take this watch as my life depends on it. This watch is me." Donna smirked at the watch in her hand, "right, okay," she sputtered slowly. She looked up at him walking away from her, "wait hold on," she yelled, "I'm completely lost." "Those creatures are hunters. They can sniff out anyone and me being a time lord, well, I'm unique. They can track me down across the whole entire space," he said continuing to shift levers. Donna shook, "and the good news is," she asked. The Doctor didn't look up, "they can smell me but they haven't seen me and their lifespan is running out so we hide. Wait for them to die." Donna was worried, "but they can track us down," she whispered. The Doctor stood up, "that's why I've got to do it. I have to stop being a time lord. I'm going to become human," he said staring into her eyes.

Donna tried to bat away the tears of fear from her eyes as the Doctor pressed one more button causing a helmet looking thing to descend, "I never thought I'd use this," he murmured softly. "Oh, all the times I've wondered," he sighed not taking his eyes off of it. Donna stepped closer to him, "what does it do?" Still staring he answered, "Chameleon Arch. It rewrites my biology. Literally changes every single cell in my body. I've set it to human," he explained taking the watch from her and placing it in the helmet. "Now, the TARDIS will take care of everything. Invent a life story for me, find me a setting and integrate me," he turned to her. "It can't do the same for you. You must improvise. I should have just enough residual awareness to let you in," he finished taking the Chameleon Arch into his hands. Donna stood there shocked, "but. Hold on. If you're going to rewrite every single cell isn't it going to hurt," she asked worried. The Doctor didn't look at her, "oh yeah, it hurts," he affirmed as he finished tweaking the settings.

He turned to her, "Donna before I change I have some instructions for when I'm human." She looked at him still shocked, "one, don't let me hurt anyone. We can't have that, but you know what humans are like. Two, don't worry about the TARDIS, I'll put her on emergency power so they can't detect her. Just let her hide away. Four, no, wait a minute, three. No getting involved in big historical events. Four, you, don't let me abandon you. And five, very important, five. Don't let me eat pears. I hate pears John Smith is a character I made up but I won't know that. I'll think I am him and he might do something stupid like eat a pear. In three months I don't want to wake up from being human and taste that. And six, if anything goes wrong, if they find us Donna, you know what to do. Open the watch. Everything I am is kept safe in there. Now I'll have put a perception filter on it so the human me won't think anything of it. To him it's just a watch. But don't open it unless you have to cause once it's opened the family will be able to find me. It's all down to you Donna. Your choice," he took the Chameleon Arch and placed it on his head. He paused for a moment reaching into his pocket and handing her his sonic screwdriver. "Oh, and thank you," he said before pressing a button and erupting in screams.

Donna watched as the Doctor screamed and writhed in pain. She couldn't take it as tears flowed from her eyes. He was standing holding onto the Chameleon Arch through it all. With a thud he fell to the floor and she ran to him. Donna placed her hand on his chest feeling a single heart beat. She reached up and grabbed the watch tucking it into her shirt. The TARDIS jolted to a stop. Donna stood up looking outside. It appeared they were in a barn of some type. Unsure how long until the Doctor came to Donna went to move him, she paused noticing he was still in his trainers and pinstripe suit. Crap, she thought, why didn't he think to change beforehand? Donna slipped off his trainers and trousers. Trying not to look at anything she wasn't supposed to. She would just have to make up an excuse about his boxer brief if he asked because no way was she going to go that far. She got his period appropriate trousers on and went to work on his jacket and shirt replacing them with others from the suitcase. Standing up Donna put them in the TARDIS before realizing that she too also needed to change. Darting an eye in the Doctor's direction to make sure he was still out, she threw her jeans and t-shirt into the TARDIS and locked the door then slipping into one of her provided dresses.

She felt him start to shift in her arms as he came to. "Are you okay?" she asked while kneeling by his side, his head being supported by her right hand as her left rubbed his cheek. His brown eyes opened staring right into hers, "what happened?" He just lay there in her arms, so undoctor like, so humanly. The doctor would have bounded up and jokingly chastised her for thinking something could be wrong with him. "You sort of fell down as we were walking down the hill and bumped your head, I was worried."

"Oh?" he said still looking her in the eyes, then he sat up with a sense or realization, "you must have been so worried my dear. I am sorry, I feel fine but I will get checked out by the matron nurse once we get to the school." She watched him for a moment. So unlike and like the Doctor at the same time, the Doctor would never willingly be seen by any physician yet those brown eyes and messy brown hair still the same. She watched as he raised his right hand and shuffled it through his hair. Yes even that was the same. "I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to frighten you. Really I am okay. I feel perfectly fine," he told her leaning over and pecking her on the lips. In the unconscious shock of what just took place, her mouth dropped open, her left hand coming to her lips. He took her right hand in his own, "I'm sorry was that too forward? I should have asked permission before I kissed you," he apologized looking down sheepishly. "Please don't be cross. I have wanted to do that again for a long time and felt it was the opportune moment for another one."

Another one she thought to herself. Oh, he must mean the detox. Why would he remember that. "It just startled me," she whispered lowering her left hand to her lap where he eagerly took it into his hand as well. "Yes, I suppose this hasn't been easy on you," he stated softly rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand to the point it almost tickled. "We will make this work though. I do love you, you're my best mate and I can't think of anyone I would rather spend my life with than you Mrs. Smith." He smiled heartily at her as he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "no better fit in the world for me than a wife like you." "Wife?" she squeaked as she began coughing. He looked alarmed, "that is the first time I've said that aloud isn't it? Mrs. John Smith, my best mate and wonderful new wife," he smiled at her. "We better be getting on though it shall be getting dark soon."

Even as a human he knew the bloody time! And that TARDIS was going to be sorry about all this she thought as he began assisting her up, "I should be the one helping you mister. A wife should tend to her husband, especially one who is sick and recently fainted," she stated allowing him to assist her. "I really am fine love," he gathered their bags and grabbed her hand interlacing their fingers. As they were walking, she looked at him, huge grin upon his face trotting forward, and not letting go of her hand for one second. He would glance over at her often brown eyes so full of admiration, so full of love, never walking in front of her but always at her side like she was his equal. Yes, very Doctor like indeed. He was still the Doctor, even if he didn't know it and she was there to protect him in his time of need as he had protected her so many times on their adventures. She knew she could count on him, like he said, best mates, now was his time to count on her and she wouldn't let him down.

They had been walking a while when she got lost in her own thoughts. Still walking hand and hand, it had taken a while to hit her how much she longed for this. Not from him, but from anyone. All those times she dreamed of having a steady bo who would be there to hold her hand much like they were currently. She would have thought to be married by now with a couple kids but life didn't like her plans. A couple boyfriends, nothing serious until the nutter she fell for that tried to kill her. She had resigned herself to the fact that she would never have this. Until it dawned on her, she still in fact did not have this, because the man holding her hand was the Doctor and in three months they would open the watch and he would be her best mate again. It was sort of like pretend but instead of being happy she was sad. It was the library all over again. She didn't notice the tears falling from her eyes until she was whisked into a hug. "What is wrong dear," the Doctor inquired engulfing her in his arms, resting his chin upon her head kissing it. She took a deep breath, but it caught as she began to exhale. She lightly shook he head back and forth. He stepped back, gazing into her tear fogged eyes with his warm brown ones. "Tell me what is wrong please. Is it the kiss? Do you miss your family? Are you scared," he begged.

He looked so frightened, something she had never witnessed on the Doctor's face. She had let herself get lost in or own self pity and scared the Doctor with it. Well not the Doctor but his human counterpart. "I am fine," she breathed, somehow knowing that this answer would not be good enough for him although the Doctor always let her talk in her own time if something was wrong. "You are crying dear, how can you be alright," he sighed. She smiled into his big brown eyes as she raised her hand to wipe away the tears from her face. She didn't want to lie to him any more than she would have to the next three months but yet willing to do what was necessary, "I am just happy is all. I can't remember the last time I was this happy." He kissed her forehead as the fear faded from his eyes, "alright dear." He gave her a hug, then leaned over to grab their luggage back into his hand and her hand again in the other. "Shouldn't be much longer before we reach the school," he encouraged as they set off again.

He was right too, how he had this sense of time and direction still about him she had no idea. They entered through a fence type fortress of hedges around the white buildings. The campus was quite large for the time she figured, although still uncertain of what year it was other than the idea left by the clothes the TARDIS provided them with. They walked up to a door with the title headmaster upon it. The Doctor knocked on the door, glancing over and meeting her eyes, he squeezed her hand still in his and rocked back and forth on his heels. Bloody hell, he was nervous. The Doctor, nervous, well, I'll be she thought to herself. She smiled in affirmation as an older man with glasses opened the door. "You must be John Smith," he exclaimed. The Doctor dropped the bags to reach out and shake his hand then turned to her, "and this is my lovely wife, Donna." "Mrs. Smith," the headmaster said taking her hand in his, "so nice to meet you." As soon as her hand was free and next to her side again the Doctor intertwined his fingers with hers.

In, fact it was rather comforting. Even though he didn't know in a way he was trying to protect her, to comfort her, maybe as much as he was trying to comfort himself. "Well, then," the headmaster began, "I will have a housemaid help you with your things and show you to your house. It really it quite lovely," he turned to her "a great place for newlyweds or even to start a family." As she finished this sentence she could feel the warmth of her blush creep upon her face. She hadn't even thought of that. They were newlyweds or so the Doctor believed how that was going to work without passing as more than mates. Surely, it would not happen. She would not let it. However, she had no idea what she was going to say for the next three months other than no, I don't want to which surely he would tire of hearing and if he thought he loved her as much as it appeared would only hurt him. There would be time to think of that later, plenty of time once they got settled. The Doctor smiled as the housemaid came out from the headmaster's quarters to show them to their own. "Mr. Smith," the headmaster called as they were about to walk away, "will you and your wife be joining us for dinner since it is your first night? Many of us eat Sunday dinners together since we do not all have a family of our own here." The Doctor looked at Donna who nodded her head lightly in agreement. "Yes, we shall," he confirmed. Then turned to follow the housemaid, their house was on the other side of the classrooms next to another few quaint houses.

Their house was a dark brown, with a brick front. "Very charming," she said aloud. The Doctor looked at her, "our first home," he chimed in, giving her one of his million dollar smiles. The housemaid opened the door and walked in. Donna went to follow and the Doctor pulled her back dropping the bags on the bags from his right hand. "Mrs. Smith," he said alluring. Donna froze as he walked closer to her, "it is our first home, may I?" Donna looked into his deep brown sparkly eyes, so hopeful; she however had a rather confused look on her face. "May you what," she asked. The Doctor looked down, slightly frowning, "it's just our first home. I thought it might be nice if I carried you over the threshold." "Oi," she said realizing. "you'll break your back trying to lift me." The Doctor looked at her, "I'm stronger than I look," he said softly, "I thought it might be nice." She looked into those puppy eyes. Even as a human those eyes could still elicit the same reaction. He really wanted to do this, and all of this was about her helping him, she wanted him to be as happy as he could be, well while being a human that is. "Okay," she confirmed, "but if you drop me or hurt yourself don't say I didn't warn you." With that he leaned over and picked her up.

She was surprised at how easily he lifted her; his strength must have been left over, a normal bloke wouldn't be able to carry her so easy. The Doctor turned sideways and stepped through the door frame and over the threshold. When Donna saw the smile on his face she couldn't help but smile herself, the Doctor's smile was contagious as he smiled so bright that even his dimple showed. He leaned over to set her upon her feet once more, lingering his hands on either side of her waist. Donna stood there her hands still around the Doctor's neck. "Thank you," he said pecking her on the lips again. Donna stood there shocked to be on the receiving end of a kiss from the Doctor again, her mouth slightly ajar. "What for love," she asked in return. He stood there staring into her eyes, "for loving me." Donna stood there amazed. As a human, the Doctor was as insecure as anyone else. Donne drew him closer to him and hugged him. "I love you too Doc-John." He embraced her so tight that it squished out her breath. It was as if he was holding on for dear life, scared she would go somewhere.

He loosened for a moment and she took the opportunity to step back, turning to the housemaid. "Do you like it," the Doctor wondered hoping she was pleased. Donna looked over at him eagerly awaiting an answer, "yes, John. It is wonderful," she smiled at him. The Doctor walked up to Donna and grabbed her hand, giving it a slight squeeze. The housemaid began directing them around the house, "this is the living room sir. Over here is the kitchen and dining room." Donna looked around; this house sure had a lot of brown earth tones she thought to herself. The Doctor lightly tugged her hand to walk over and see the bathroom. "You warm the water for baths there, or you can call one of the housemaids to assist you for baths if you wish. This is the extra bedroom. The previous teacher used this room as an office for his many books and projects he worked on," the housemaid noted pointing at the walls covered with bookcases. The Doctor escorted Donna into the room, "it would make a good room for kids. No," he suggested. Donna stood there for a moment before realizing he was asking her, "uh, yea. I uh suppose it would." The Doctor smiled at her and kissed her cheek cause Donna to blush again.

They followed the housemaid out of the room and into the next one. "This is the main bedroom," she mentioned, "all of the linens have been changed and cleaned. Brand new ready for you sir," she added. Donna looked at the medium sized bed before her, not a king by any means yet larger than a double. To either side of the bed was an antique round table end table with carved decorations into the wood. To the right side of the room was a huge armoire, no doubt big enough for the both of them. She turned around looking about back into the living room at the dark red sofa and two matching arm chairs. Maybe these three next month's wouldn't be as hard as she had thought.

"Sir, I must be off to prepare dinner. We serve at seven," the housemaid interrupted. The Doctor looked at her and nodded, "we will be there," he confirmed. With that the housemaid excused herself from the house. The doctor moved closer to Donna, until they were face to face. "Well," Donna said, noticing their proximity, "I better get out things sorted out." The Doctor frowned slightly, "I was hoping we could spend some time together," he hinted taking her other hand in his. "Don't be silly," she replied. "You start teaching tomorrow, and I need unpack our clothing love. Why don't you go have a walk or lay down for a bit while I keep myself busy?" The Doctor went over to the bed and laid down a top the covers, fully dressed and watched Donna unpack their things. When she was almost done, he got up and went to the kitchen, making two cups of tea; one for himself and one for his beloved wife. When Donna finished unpacking, she came from the bedroom and settled herself into one of the red armchairs. Surprised to feel how comfortable the chair actually was. She had just closed her eyes when the Doctor placed a hot cupa before her. "Here dear," he said quietly, "this is for you. I know it's been a long day." Donna opened her eyes to the Doctor sitting on the sofa to the left of her, "thanks," she mumbled as she closed her eyes once more. She felt the Doctor kiss the top of her head as she drifted into sleep.

When eyes opened, it was due to the Doctor calling her name, "Donna," he called lightly. "Donna, wake up dear. We need to get ready if we will be ready at dinner." Donna opened her eyes the rest of the way. The doctor was crouching in front of her holding her right hand. He smiled when their eyes met. Donna cleared her voice, "did I sleep that long? Why didn't you wake me earlier," she asked. The Doctor kissed her hand, "because my dear you looked so lovely while sleeping." Donna couldn't help but smile, "you watched me sleep the entire time?" The Doctor began to blush and she knew the answer. "Oh you," she teased lightly. She got up and went to look more closely at the clothes the TARDIS provided for her.

Even if it was only going to be three months, she wanted to make a good impression for the Doctor as his wife. She settled on a floor length lilac dress. The sleeves and waist had black trim with a see through chiffon over lay that extended from the waist three fourths the ways down the dress and had a black bow tying in the back. She thought it would be fitting but not too formal for a proper dinner with the Doctor's boss. She finished dressing, making sure to hide the Doctor's fob watch in her garments, Just in case an emergency arose and it was needed. Only when she came out of the bedroom did she notice that the Doctor had changed also. He was no longer wearing the oxford grey suit he had been earlier but instead a brown tweed one. As soon as the Doctor noticed Donna come from the bedroom he stood, "you look lovely," he chimed walking over to her. "Shall we," he asked putting his arm out waiting for her to take a hold of him.

When they arrived at dinner, Donna told herself that she better pretend to be polite and not speak her mind, especially in this setting. She really didn't want to completely alienate herself. However, the point was moot when she noticed all the fellow teachers were men, and not a one of them was married. Then there was the matron nurse, Ms. Redfern, who had been eying the Doctor all night. It wasn't his fault he was so naturally charming even in his human state. It was the matron nurse herself who inquired to know more during the soup course, a rather nasty green concoction. "How did you two meet," she questioned. The Doctor gladly began the story after giving Donna another smile, "we grew up neighbors. My parents had the farm next to Donna's. Best mates from childhood on. Her mother was never much fond of me for some reason and along with her father arranged a marriage between Donna and a cousin in another town. When I found out she was to marry someone else I realized how upset it made me and how dear she was to me. It took me a while to gain the courage to tell her," he said taking Donna's hand in his own.

"In fact," he began again, "I almost waited too long. I did not speak up until the day of her wedding. When I did tell her she called me a 'dunce' for taking so long to realize I loved her. She told her mother who was not pleased and we had the reverend marry us instead. It all happened rather fast." Matron Redfern, sat there in what Donna thought to be shock over the Doctor falling for her. She thought it to be rather convenient that the TARDIS chose to base their story off of real life events, other than their marriage to each other or the Doctor proclaiming his love for her that is. When dinner was over the Doctor and Donna walked back to their house arm in arm. The Doctor would point up to the sky and name a constellation, telling everything he knew about it. He pointed to Perseus the hero and Ophiuchus the healer telling Donna stories about them before they made it back to their house.

When they got home Donna realized that she still was very tired, despite her earlier nap and began to make her way to the bedroom until it dawned on her, they only had one bed. Donna had stopped so suddenly that the Doctor bumped into her startling them both. "Are you okay dear," he asked with concern crossing his face. "Uh, yeah," Donna countered. The Doctor was standing next to her now watching her to ensure she was fine while Donna continued to stare at the bed racking her mind for an excuse to sleep on the sofa or not to sleep in the same bed as the Doctor because although she knew who they both were, in his eyes she was his wife which most likely involved some womanly duties. The Doctor's look of concern soon turned to understanding. He moved in front of her, "Donna," he quietly said. "I know this is our first night in a bed together," he started taking her hands in his. Donna looked him in the eyes, fearful of what her supposed husband would say he expected. "We have been mates for so long that out love for each other is still very new, it is okay if," he stopped mid sentence, letting go of her hand and moving his own up to caress her cheek. "I want you to know I don't expect anything. I realize it may take a while for more," he whispered. Donna looked at the Doctor, his eyes so full of compassion and absent of want or lust. He just wanted to make her comfortable, "thanks, D-John," she stammered.

Donna went to the armoire and chose out a cream colored night dress for bed and changed into it letting her hair out of the pins afterwards. After she opened the bedroom door once again and crawled in bed. She had just begun brushing her hair out when the Doctor came back in. Upon seeing this he smiled and got in one his side of the bed. He lay down on his left side facing her resting his head on his hand which was propped up. He lay there just watching her brush her hair out. "Are you enjoying this," she joked. The Doctor smiled, "yes, Donna I am," he answered causing her to chuckle. "Sure you are," she laughed as she placed her brush on the side table and scooted down in bed turning on her right side to face him. "You need sleep mister," she told him, "big day tomorrow, changing lives and all." He smiled at her, "good night my dear," he said moving over to kiss her forehead. Donna lay there watching him sleep, something she rarely saw the Doctor do. She couldn't help but smile to herself about this whole rather unbelievable mess she was in.

As she awoke the next morning Donna couldn't remember feeling happier. She felt so relaxed, so at ease like there wasn't a care in the world. She lay there for a moment waiting to open her eyes and let the real world cloud her thoughts. As she came acquainted with her surroundings she felt soft, tender fingers caressing her left arm. Before she could contain herself she let out a moan of pleasure. The Doctor chuckled, "good morning Mrs. Smith." In that moment Donna became completely aware of her surroundings. She noticed now, she wasn't just hovering in the moment between dream and reality but she was in the bed with the Doctor. Her head lay on his chest; one single heart beating below her ear, her arm was across his stomach and her left leg was intertwined with his. Donna barely glanced up but yet still she caught his eyes. He was lying there, just staring at her. Happy as could be to lay with his wife, the woman he thought he loved more than anything.

This is the thought that startled her the most. "I'm sorry," she mumbled as untangled her leg from his and extracted herself from his arm. The Doctor's smile faded to a frown, "what's wrong dear," he inquired looking over at her. She was now laying on her back staring at the ceiling, mentally beating herself up for unconsciously cuddling with the Doctor while asleep. "Donna," he pressed again, still with no answer. "Donna," she heard him say as he sat up. "Hmm," she replied mindlessly. "Donna, dear, where are you," he inquired placing his hand lightly on her arm. Suddenly aware of his presence again, she turned her head towards him, "yes, Do-er-John," she stammered. He slightly smirked, "what's on your mind dear?" She sighed heavily, "nothing John, just waking up," she lied. "Oh my, what time is it? I need to get started on breakfast; you'll be needing to go in no time," she exclaimed sitting up and lifting the covers off her. Crawling out of bed she slipped on her slippers and grabber her robe from the chair to the side of the armoire, tying it around her as she went for the kitchen. As she opened the door she caught the Doctor's eyes, still staring at her sheepishly. As soon as their eyes met she began to blush. "You better get dressed love, I'll have breakfast done by the time you're ready," she ordered shutting the door behind her.

Donna stood there for a moment leaning the back of her head against the door trying to reconcile herself for awaking mid cuddle with the Doctor. Tonight she would find a way to fall asleep on the sofa. The Doctor trusted her to help him through this and she wasn't going to allow herself consciously or unconsciously to take advantage of the Doctor even in the littlest way. Now onto breakfast she thought. Donna walked over to the wood stove, starting the fire. From the cupboard, she grabbed a cast tea kettle, filled it with water and placed it upon the stovetop. She went to the house door to collect the daily egg and milk delivery. Walking back to the kitchen with both in hand, she began humming. Opening up the pantry she looked about attempting to figure out what she had ingredients for that she knew how to cook; which by her account and limited cooking skills wasn't much. She would have to go to the town store today to see what they had that she could prepare but breakfast this morning was going to be minimal at best.

She removed a shallow skillet from the cooking cupboard and placed some lard into the pan, allowing it time to melt. She placed four eggs into the skillet. This was all she had to offer him this morning. She reached for two plates as well as two cups and saucers, turning to place them on the table she was startled to see the Doctor standing by the bedroom door just staring at her with a smile across his face. "Oi," she sputtered dropping a teacup. The Doctor's smile faded fast as he came over to where she was. "I did not mean to startle you my dear," he said squatting down to grab the broken pieces off the floor. Donna looked down at him, "tis okay, not your fault, just don't go round here peeking at people behind their backs," she teased giving him a wink placing the plates and remaining cup on the table. "Be careful not to cut yourself," she ordered going for the broom, "we wouldn't want you to bleed out on your first day of class now would we?" The Doctor stood, holding three big shards of the now broken cup and walked it to the waist basket. "You be careful too Mrs. Smith," he said smirking, "I wouldn't want anything to harm your delicate skin my dear." Donna swept up the remaining shatters and went to check on the eggs.

After flipping them she carefully removed another tea cup and brought it to the table along with a fork for each of them. The Doctor sat down as she was setting the table for the two of them. The tea kettle began to screech and she hurried over to it, she reached to remove it from the stove top. Donna picked the kettle up with her left hand. It took only a mere second for the pain signals to reach her brain and she screamed. The Doctor jumped up and ran to her, just as she dropped the kettle the couple inches back to the stove. "Let me see," he demanded taking her hand in his. They both looked down at the palm of her hand, now light red from the extreme warmth of the kettle, "I didn't think it would be that hot," she whispered. The Doctor guided her over to the sink, turning the water on and adjusting the temperature with one hand. He guided her red hand under the water, "this will help the pain and prevent it from too much damage."

He reached up tucking a stray curl behind her ear with his left hand, "are you okay," he asked softly. Donna looked from her hand to him, "yeah, I am fine. You married a dunce is all," she chuckled. The Doctor looked back to her hand removing it from the water, "you Donna Smith are not a dunce, you are brilliant and I love everything about you." He brought her hand up to his mouth and gently kissed the reddened skin. "It will be sore for a few days, doesn't look like you burned it badly but I want you to see the matron today to ensure that," he said turning the water off. The Doctor took Donna's shoulders in each hand and guided her to the table, "now you sit and I will serve us breakfast my dear." The Doctor went over and grabbed a towel, before wrapping it around the kettle handle and pouring each of them a glass of tea. He then took the towel and wrapped it around the skittle and served them each the eggs Donna had prepared. "I'm sorry it isn't much," she apologized. The Doctor placed the skittle back on the stove, "Donna, it is brilliant, everything you do is brilliant," he said kissing her atop her head and sitting down to breakfast. She watched as the doctor drank his tea and ate his eggs. "Are you not hungry," he asked noticing she had not even touched her eggs yet he had finished his. Donna smiled, "yes I am, just taking my time. I have all day with you gone you know. A woman has to occupy herself somehow."

The Doctor smiled taking his plate to the sink and sitting back down to his tea. "Do you have any thoughts as to how you will occupy yourself," he inquired raising an eyebrow. Donna tried not to laugh, "I was thinking about going to have a look about town." The Doctor frowned slightly, "oh." Donna noticed his face shift "is something wrong with that," she asked. The Doctor shook his head, "no dear, I was just hoping we might be able to explore a bit after my classes." Explore Donna thought; maybe his human self did have pieces of the Doctor in him. "We can do that Do-," she cleared her throat, "John," she finished. "I just thought I better find a store and buy some items so that I could have dinner ready when you arrived home." The Doctor reached for Donnas' hand, "you are always thinking of me dear, thank you."

She couldn't help but frown, it was he that usually looked out for her, if she could repay him by taking care of him and making sure he had food and someone to be his best mate she would make sure he had that. "John, we could still explore the town later, I will just find a store and get some supplies we need," she offered. The Doctor got up and took his cup and saucer to the sink. He smiled brightly, "yes I think that will do." He walked off to the bedroom leaving Donna sitting at the table alone. She reached down and took a bite of egg. It took every last bit of her willpower to swallow it, yet the Doctor had not even hinted at the horrid taste of the eggs. When the Doctor reemerged from the bedroom Donna had to bite her bottom lip to prevent the laughter from rolling out of her. He stood there in a black robe with cap above his head including a tassel looking completely barmy. Donna stood up and walked over to him straightened his tie, something she realized the Doctor never had any problem with and lightly patted his chest over his lapel smoothing it out. "Good luck," she wished him. The Doctor leaned into her kissing her on the lips, "this is for you," he handed her a hand full of cash. Donna looked down at her hand, "for groceries and anything else you wish." He glanced at the clock. "I better be off," he finished and bent in and kissing Donna on the cheek then left through the front door closing it behind him.

Donna stood there; hand full of cash still stunned by yet again another kiss. Each time he kissed her it became no less shocking. She went and warmed some water for herself so she could have a bath. She stood in the bathroom, untied her night dress, letting it fall to the floor. She pinned her hair up, and slipped into the warm water of the tub. She thought about all the events that had conspired in the last twenty four hours. The instructions the Doctor had given her, his screaming as his DNA was being rewritten. The thought of his pain and whimpering still gave her goose bumps. How frail, tired and pale he looked when he slumped to the floor. Oh, how she missed the Doctor. Even though he was here he wasn't. It was different, he usually was in charge. Even if he did not necessarily have a plan he knew what to do in the end, now it was all up to her. He was counting on her to get him through this.

Then it dawned on her, this is what he felt like everyday but worse. Not only did she count on him but everywhere they went there were individuals relying on him to help or save them. This was the first time in his life no one was relying on him for once and she was going to do everything in her power to make him be as relaxed as possible during this three month vacation from all the world's problems. He deserved a vacation after all when he didn't need to be the one making plans and figuring everything out. Donna noticed that the water was beginning to cool and finished washing herself with what went for soap back here. She rose from the tub, pulling the plug and drying herself off wrapping herself in her robe. Walking to the closet, looking through the clothes she had once again, she chose a simple brown skirt and top which buttoned down the front. Underneath the button top she wore a white long sleeve blouse. Standing before the mirror she pinned her hair up, and placed a matching brown hat atop her head, placing the money the Doctor had given her into a pocket she was ready to find a store. Before she left she seriously contemplated going to the TARDIS but thought better of it because she didn't want to draw attention by any unusual behavior. She knew the old girl would be okay, the Doctor had told her so when he explained she would be put on emergency protocols until he was back.

Donna walked past the dormitory and classrooms, knowing that the Doctor was safe inside, most likely enjoying showing his brilliance off to his pupils. She found herself smiling thinking of this. The Doctor had a type of arrogance about him in being the smartest man in the room, but it seemed this human version of himself was rather insecure and fragile. She wondered how fragile the Doctor actually was. The strength he presented was it actual confidence or a mask to hide how lonely and scared he was to be the last of the time lords. Seeing the Doctor as a human brought a new light to him. She herself was often loud and brash to cover up her own insecurities and fears, how much of that was true for the Doctor? Donna followed the gravel road into town. Walking past a pub she thought about getting a drink but it probably wouldn't look kindly on an unaccompanied woman drinking alone during the day or at any time for that matter. She saw a clothing store and thought about going in but decided not to, the TARDIS had supplied her with everything she would have needed surely. Then she came to the market. For a grocery store, their supplies were sure limited.

There sure wasn't much by the way of produce she thought to herself. She looked around trying to decide what she could make that was halfway decent to eat then again anything would be better than eggs she made for breakfast. Donna settled on a bag of potatoes, some carrots, onions, turnips and a few apples. She made sure to steer clear of the pears, under the Doctor's direction that under no circumstance was he to eat a pear. She also used this opportunity to buy a cookbook. Donna figured she would become very well acquainted with the stove in the next three months. Her next stop was at the butcher's next door. She settled on some ham steaks as well as a chicken and a roast. When she had finished shopping and began walking back home she noticed a small book store on her way out of town.

Deciding to pop in just for a look, she noticed a brand new copy of The Wizard of Oz. Having loved the movie as a child she thought that without a television she would have plenty of time to read. Also, the idea dawned on her that this could work into her plan of falling asleep on the sofa regularly. After purchasing the book Donna made her way home. She could see the Doctor, arms full of books up to his chin talking to matron Redfern. She thought to herself that tart, talking to a married man but Donna didn't let it bother her. Donna knew even know the Doctor's memories weren't a real that he thought they were and he was more in love with his wife than any other person in the world. Donna made her way back into the house and put all of the groceries she had bought during the day away. She had spent more time in town then she had anticipated and the Doctor would be home soon so she better start preparing dinner that way he had something to eat when he got home, not wanting to seem like a bad wife especially with matron Redfern coming after him. Donna lit the stove and made herself busy by peeling the carrots, turnips, potatoes and cutting them all up along with a couple onions she added them as well as the beef roast in a pan and cover the vegetables with water, placing the pan into the oven. Afterward she took another pan from the cupboard, filling it with water and bringing it to a boil for the rest of the potatoes.

The Doctor arrived home in the middle of this adventure, "hello love," she called to him as he walked in the door. Seeing Donna after so long brought a sheepish school boy grin to the Doctor's face. His arms still full of books to his chin, navigated the door closed and his was to the table. Setting the books down, the Doctor came up behind Donna and wrapped his arms around her kissing the right side of her neck, "I missed you Donna," he cooed into her ear. Against her conscious will, Donnas' body responded as her stomach fluttered and her cheeks flushed causing her breathing to slow. There was a split second that she allowed herself to get lost in the moment, a split second that she allowed to lengthen as the Doctor nibbled her ear and slid his left hand up her front taking a breast in his hand. "Hands," Donna shouted startling herself as much as him. The Doctor stepped back from her in shocked as Donna turned around.

The Doctor stood there, cheeks bright red no doubt from the embarrassment of what he had tried to get away with. Donna was the first to speak, "I'm sorry for shouting John." The Doctor stood there looking down at his brown shoes, too ashamed to look at his wife. "John," Donna said walking over to him, "it isn't your fault. I'm just not ready for any of that." The Doctor looked up finally, "I thought that after sleeping in the same bed and given our close proximity this morning that you might have wanted to move forward. Please don't be mad at me Donna, I do not think I could bare it," he pleaded. Donna walked over to him and leaned her forehead against his, "John, I love you, I may get mad at you from time to time but you're still my best mate," she said comforting him with a hug then stepping back. "We have been mates for so long that it will just take time," Donna reassured him.

Donna went back to the stove, removing the boiling pot of potatoes from the heat and draining the water. She turned back to the Doctor, "John why don't you take your robe and cap off and go relax a bit before dinner," she asked. The Doctor did as he was told but Donna had not been specific enough. After removing his books from the table the Doctor returned to sit there watching Donna at work, not saying one word. She was doing everything in her power not to cry in front of him and had hoped that he would go lay down in the bedroom to rest before dinner. "Um, John," she began. "Yes, my dear," the Doctor interrupted. Donna stilled herself by slowly drawing her breath in and letting it out even slower. "Uh I don't feel so well," she began. "What is wrong Donna," the Doctor inquired standing up to move closer to her. Donna took another breath, "I just er I am feeling really tired all of a sudden. Like I might have a headache coming on, I need to go lay down for a bit. I'm sorry. Dinner is in the oven it will be ready in about thirty minutes. Don't wait to eat for me," she finished half way to the bedroom leaving the Doctor standing in the kitchen all alone.

Donna barely held the tears in until she closed the door, sinking to the floor on the back side of it and burying her face in her hand. The tears came in a steady stream but soon turned to sobbing. Realizing the noises her body was emitting had increased Donna stood and lay on the bed in attempt to muffle them. She felt bad for hurting the Doctor's human feelings, but she felt worse for herself. She felt horrible that she gave in that little bit but the most horrific part was the realization that she didn't want it to stop. She was so desperate to be loved by a man that she wanted to give into the Doctor and even if just temporarily feel loved, feel important to somebody. More than that though, she also desired so deeply to love someone, to share that love with someone.

Pathetic, she thought, utterly pathetic. Here I am supposed to protect the Doctor and I'm a blubbering idiot full of emotions. Damn library she thought, putting all these thoughts into her head about men and the Doctor. "Donna," the Doctor quietly called through the door while softly knocking twice. "Not right now John," she warned but he didn't listen. The Doctor opened the door, quietly walking to the bed and sitting down next to Donna. Sitting there silently he reached out and placed his hand on her back ever so lightly rubbing it up and down to soothe her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "It isn't you," she mumbled face still in the bed. The Doctor just sat there for a moment continuing to rub her back, "then what is it dear, what is so wrong that you are crying," he implored. "Tis nothing," she replied.

The Doctor just sat there rubbing her back as she refused to let him in. He cared more than any other guy she had been with. He really was rather perfect, even the non human version would surely be picking at Donna to find out what was wrong with her because best mates do that sort of thing. This thought made the sobbing commence again. "Donna, tell me what is going on," he pleaded. Donna turned on her back to face him noticing the tears welling up in his eyes. She shot up and threw her arms around his neck, "oh John, I'm so sorry. You did nothing wrong love, I am just a bit more emotional right now with all the changes and I tried to spare you, thus why I came to the bedroom." Donna loosened her grip and moved her head back to stare in his brown eyes, "love, tis truly nothing to worry about. Just part of adjustment," she finished.

Reaching up, the Doctor removed her hands from around his neck placing them on her lap, "Donna do you want to be married to me," he asked. Donna sat there shocked, in one day she had failed at being a wife so badly he wanted a divorce. "Yes, John, more than anything else in the world," she replied not letting their eye contact drop, "do you not want to be married to me? Is it not what you thought," she worried holding her breath in fear of the answer. Realization dawned in the Doctor's eyes, "no Donna, er I mean yes, I do want to be married to you. I did not mean that I didn't want to. It's just that I understand it will take some time as you say to move past being best mates and onto more but it is, just, you never wear your ring." Her ring, Donna hadn't even thought about that detail, then again as she hurried to change the both of them and get their luggage off of the TARDIS she also didn't realize that the Doctor was to think the two were married.

She hadn't even noticed until he brought it up that on his left hand the Doctor was wearing a simple gold band himself. No doubt provided by the TARDIS somehow, which she had no idea how it got the ring to the Doctor. The TARDIS must have simply forgotten one for her. "John," she began, "I didn't know how to tell you and was hoping you wouldn't notice. I think I misplaced it during the journey here," she answered. The Doctor let out a soft chuckle, stood up and walked to the armoire. Opening the door, he reached his hand into the brown grey jacket he had been wearing when they arrived then returned to the bed. "Donna, did you forget? I had our rings in my pocket to protect them while traveling. I did not want anything to happen to them. When you did not ask for yours I got worried." She looked down at the simple gold band in his hand and recognized it immediately, the biodamp ring. She mover her hand closer to him, the Doctor took her hand in his left placing the bipdamp ring onto her ring finger, "with this ring I thee marry," he mused. She thought to herself, it certainly had a different ring to it than I thee biodamp. The Doctor hugged her, "just because it will take some getting used to being more than best mates does not mean we have to stop being best mates dear," he guaranteed her. "I know love," she replied. "I better be checking on dinner, we wouldn't want it to burn now would we," Donna said rising off the bed and making her way to the door. "No we wouldn't," the Doctor repeated after her.

Donna could smell the roast as soon as she left the bedroom. She hadn't noticed how famished she was until she smelled the fantastic aroma coming from the oven. She went over and checked it, it appeared to be done, and the meat and vegetables were beginning to brown. Donna reached for a towel to remove the roast from the oven. The Doctor walked in shortly after her, grabbing two plates, forks and knives to set the table. Neither of them said a word. Donna carved up the roast; she took one of the plates and served up the roast and vegetables placing it in front of the Doctor. "Thanks," he offered, "it looks wonderful." She smiled back at him and grabbed her own plate serving herself sitting down to eat. They both sat there silently, unsure what to say, staring at their food. Donna finished her plate and placed it along with her silverware in the sink. She noticed the Doctor playing with his food. "Hey," she said walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder, "you better eat up yeah? I wouldn't want anyone to think I'm starving you," she laughed. The Doctor looked up, put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, "Donna, do you know how brilliant you are," he asked. Donna couldn't help but feel her cheeks warm as blush danced across them. "You are my world," he finished, pecking her on the lips.

Donna stood up, going to the sofa and grabbing her book off the coffee table to begin reading. She sat down after turning the oil lamp on, curling her legs up beside herself and opened the book. Although she was doing a great job pretending to read as the Doctor finished his dinner, reading was the last thing on her mind. She couldn't help but peek at him over the brim of the book and wonder what he must be thinking. The Doctor was never so quiet, but his human form didn't say much at all. She couldn't help but compare the two, and realized that she missed the Doctor as much as he ruffled her feathers sometimes he was her best mate and John was more quiet and subdued than the Doctor. She looked up as the Doctor sat down next to her with one of his own books wearing those darned glasses of his. Subconsciously while reading the Doctor began lightly brushing his left hand along Donna's foot and lower leg. It was actually rather comforting, enough so that her plan backfired and she fell asleep before she read one word.

When she awoke the next morning it was to the screaming of the water kettle. John was standing at the stove, dressed for the day in a dark blue suit, similar to the one he regularly wore, minus the stripes. She had to take a double take when she saw him standing there. Donna sat there, peering over the back of the sofa watching him in the kitchen. He was a smooth operator in the kitchen, when did he learn all this she thought. She had never seen him cook before. He was cooking something on the stove top, cautiously stirring it and it smelled so good Donna's stomach growled. The Doctor walked to the cupboard, reaching for two bowls with one hand and grabbed two spoons from the drawer with the other. As he turned to bring them to the table he caught eye of Donna watching him, "see something you like," he mused his left eyebrow arching.

Donna giggled while sitting up, "I certainly smell something I like. When did you learn how to cook," she asked stretching. The Doctor finished setting the table, "you know how well my mom cooked." The Doctor came over to the sofa, "you are in for a treat," he told her pulling her to the table. He went to the stove and grabbed the pot in one hand and kettle in the other. He was more coordinated around the kitchen than she was Donna thought to herself. The Doctor poured her some tea and dished some of the mysterious goo into the bowl then did the same for himself. Donna looked at it, "what is it," she asked. The Doctor placed the kettle and pot back onto the stovetop and sat down, "why don't you take a bite and find out." Apprehensively, Donna gave in and took a bite. As she did a huge smile spread across the Doctor's face, "good," he asked. Donna moved the mixture across her tongue and was surprised by the wonderful flavor it had. "Yes," she replied, "it is very tasty." The Doctor hurried up and finished his breakfast, jumping up and kissing Donna on her head. He stopped there for a moment, "I love you," he said bringing his hand up to her chin and tilting it up and pecked her on the lips, lingering there for a moment before he broke it off. The Doctor ran over to the door, grabbing his brief case, cap and gown and left for class.

Donna sat there stunned, an expression that never used to be so frequent. Eventually, she took another bite of the oatmeal like substance. After finishing the bowl, Donna cleared the table and washed the dishes that still remained in the sink from yesterday as well as those from breakfast that morning. When she was done, she went and had herself another bath. Oh, how she missed the days she was able to just add hot water from the tap and lay around in her pajama pants, robe and fluffy slippers. Donna lay in the water even after it began to cool. She longed to be back on the TARDIS or even back at her home in Cheswick, she missed the way her and the Doctor bantered daily and their daily adventures. She sighed heavily as she decided to let the water out and get up. Donna wrapped the robe around her naked body tying it around herself as she picked up the clothes she previously had been wearing and made her way to the armoire. Donna found a simple, light blue, long sleeve floor length dress, deciding it was close enough to wearing pajamas without actually being a nightdress she chose it. Laying it out on the bed, Donna removed her robe and hung it up in the armoire. Closing it she made her way to the bed to get dressed for the day.

She was in the process of undoing the buttons to put the dress when the Doctor walked in. From the front door he had a clear shot of her. The Doctor was so shocked upon seeing Donna stark naked that he dropped his briefcase startling the both of them. Donna grabbed the dress and used it to shield her naked body from the Doctor's eyes. The Doctor stood there, still, staring, checks flushed red. Donna couldn't figure out why he was just standing there rather than turning around to give her privacy. The Doctor was the first to move out of the two of them, he walked over to Donna and took her head in his hands, bring her lips to his own and began kissing her fiercely. He teased her lips with his tongue and parted them forcefully slipping into the wonderland that was Donna's mouth exploring every crevice and teasing her tongue with his own.

Then as abruptly as he began he withdrew, but remained grasping her face so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes. Donna gasped for breath and tried to reconcile with herself had just happened. The Doctor sighed, "do you see how badly I want you? How much I love you," he appealed. As suddenly as he as kissed her, tears appeared in her eyes and began flowing. The Doctor seeing this puller her close to him, wrapping his arms around her, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he whispered stroking her hair. She stood there trapped in his arms yet comforted at the same time. "Why are you home," she spoke after a few minutes. The Doctor let his arms drop to his side, "only a half day today," he replied. "Donna," he began, "why is this so hard for you?" She took a deep breath, "John can we not have this conversation while I'm naked," she asked. His checks blushed as he nodded backing out of the bedroom closing the door as he left.

Alone in the room again, Donna looked at the dress for a moment before deciding to hang it back up in the dress up and wear a nightdress instead and went out to the living room. Choosing to sit in one of the armchairs rather than next to the Doctor on the sofa, she placed her hands on her lap and refused to meet his eyes. "Donna," he began, "ever since we were wed I cannot help but notice something is wrong, you are not yourself. You don't smile, laugh or talk nearly as much as you typically do. You don't even argue with me, you just agree to everything." Donna sat there quietly, not knowing what to say.

"Donna, we used to tell one another everything. You hardly talk to me now," he said raising his voice a bit to get his point across. "John, I," she paused, "I just am not ready yet." The Doctor stood up and walked in front of her crouching down in front of her, "why," he asked, "is it so hard to love me?" Realization dawned on her, "oh, John," Donna caressed his cheek with her hand, "John I love you, that has never been a question to me," she spoke softly. He placed his own hand over hers, holding it still on his cheek. "Come to bed with me then," he pleaded, "I won't make you do anything, I just need you Donna. I need you and I miss you," his voice cracked. "It's the middle of the day John and I haven't made dinner yet," she answered. The Doctor waited there, "Donna, I can't sleep when you're not next to me." Donna scoffed, "John you slept last night while I was on the sofa just fine." The Doctor stood up and sat back down on the sofa, leaning on the armrest, "no Donna I didn't. Do you know how long it takes to make oats? You have to grind the oats and soak them so that they are smooth in consistency, then you must cook them and flavor them, stirring them ensure they do not burn." Donna listen to what he was saying, until she caught on, "John, you didn't sleep last night," she blurted accusingly. The Doctor shook his head no. Donna stood up grabbing the Doctor's hand and leading him to the bedroom.

"You mister are going to bed right this instant," she said letting go of his hand and laying his pajamas out before him. "Well go on, she encouraged," lifting up the covers, crawling under them and closing her eyes. Any other time she might have peeked when he wasn't looking, especially at that gorgeous bum. Donna could sense his presence hovering next to the bed. She opened her eyes, "well come on then," she coached lifting the covers for him, "you know I won't bite and you need sleep love." The Doctor got into bed, straightening the blankets over himself and staring directly into Donna's eyes. Donna reached up placing her hand on the side of his face, "I'm not going anywhere John, tis okay, get some sleep love," she said lightly rubbing from his temple to chin.

The Doctor reached his left arm under her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Donna, I had such awful dreams last night," he paused, "I dreamt an evil spider was after you. You were counting on me to save you Donna and I didn't know how to," the Doctor sighed. Donna continued rubbing her hand down his face, "John, it was only a dream," she reassured him and then leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Go to sleep love," she soothed. The Doctor closed his eyes, as Donna kept stroking his face until he had fallen asleep. Donna lay there gripped tight in his arm, watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful, she had never seen the Doctor sleep before, thinking of it she always imagined he did but had not one memory of it. She thought about all that he had said how desperate and vulnerable the Doctor's human form was. It hadn't taken him long to slip into slumber and now laying here watching his chest lightly rise and fall she herself was starting to become lulled to sleep by the his rhythmic breaths.

Donna awoke to the sounds of moaning. Opening her eyes, she realized they were in the same position as when she fell asleep, although they were closer now most likely due to the Doctor's tightened grip around her. His face was contorted in an unusual manner, one she had never seen before. It looked like fear. "John," she whispered lightly, stroking his damp face trying to rouse him. "John," she tried again a bit louder with no avail. He moaned again more pained. "John, love wake up, tis just a bad dream love," she attempted while pushing his hair back off his face. "Doctor," she attempted. The Doctor screamed, "Run Donna," as he reached for her hand shooting up in bed.

Whether due to the startle he just gave her or out of habit she had sat up with him. The Doctor was sitting up in the bed, heavily breathing as an attempt to catch his breath. "John," Donna tried her voice low trying not to scare him more than he already was. The Doctor turned to her, noticing she was next to him, throwing his arms around her and grasping her tightly to his chest. "It's okay John, it was just a dream," she soothed rubbing his back. Donna could feel his heart racing through his chest. She sat there for what felt like hours before he finally began, "we were separated. There were these odd creatures with red eyes attacking. I was being chase by a giant in the sky and I didn't know where you were," he whimpered. "Oh John, see this is why you need to sleep love. Your brain had so much extra energy it made a mess of things," Donna said as the Doctor loosened his grip and placed his hands on either side of her face. "Donna," he paused, "I love you. I do not know what I would do if anything ever happened to you." Donna could see the fear and sadness in his eyes. "I guess it is a good thing I have no plans to be anywhere else then," she laughed pulling the doctor back into a hug. "Why don't we lay back down love, you still have not made up for last night," she suggested letting go of him. The Doctor nodded as Donna lay back down. The Doctor held onto her like she would vanish before him, his head atop her chest and arms wrapped around her with his hands interlinking. "I love you Donna," he whispered. Donna lay there looking at him, "I know John, go to sleep love," she said comforting him as she began to rub his back. As fast as the Doctor had startled awake he had fallen back asleep. Donna didn't fall back asleep this time, she just lay there in his arms, rubbing his back the entire time he was asleep.

When the Doctor awoke, Donna suggested he lay down a bit more as she fixed dinner, of course he would have none of that. The Doctor insisted on helping Donna prepare dinner. Donna had him heat some milk and the potatoes she had boiled yesterday while she began cutting the chicken into pieces. It was harder than she thought it would be and shortly after nearly flipping the whole chicken onto the floor she decided she better ask for help. "John," she cooed, "can you help me cut the chicken," she asked. Walking over to her, the Doctor took the knife from her hands kissing her on the cheek and made quick work disassembling the chicken into pieces for frying. "Done," he cheered in triumph. Donna stood there watching him, a huge grin spread across her face. Upon seeing this the Doctor walked over to her and whisked her into his arms kissing her on the lips, then let her go and returned to the milk and potatoes.

Donna reached for a few bowls in the cupboard. Separating one, she added flour and cornmeal to it. In the other she broke two eggs and added a dash of milk. Using a fork to break the yolks and mix the wet ingredients she peeked at the Doctor over his shoulder, who was still attentively working on the potatoes sheepishly smiling. Donna grabbed the bigger skillet, placing it on the stove top, adding oil in order to bring it up to temperature for frying. She carefully took each piece of chicken and placed it into the egg mixture, ensuring each piece was coated, then into the flour mixture doing the same. The Doctor added the milk to the potatoes and began stirring them until they became mush. Careful not to burn herself or splash the Doctor who was working diligently beside her on the stove, Donna placed the chicken pieces into the hot oil and went to wash her hands.

After placing the bowls into the sink she began to set the table. Donna set out two plates, forks and glasses for each of them. She poured milk for the both of them and placed it back into what passed for their refrigerator. Turning her attention back onto the chicken, she went over to the stove and flipped each piece to make sure it browned on both sides. The Doctor, finishing his project for the night dished up potatoes for each of them as Donna awaited the chicken to finish. Donna removed each piece of chicken placing it on a plate, bringing it to the table with her. "It smells delicious," he implored, grabbing a piece off the top and diving into it.

When dinner was done, the Doctor cleared the table as Donna sat on the sofa to begin reading the book she had bought. The Doctor joined her shortly after with his own book to read _The Lodger_. When the Doctor sat down Donna leaned in against him, his arm falling around her as they read. Here the two were living as ordinary a life as anyone else she thought. When she awoke the next morning, her arms were wrapped around his waist as his arm was lying across her own. The Doctor's feet were resting atop the coffee table and her book had fallen to the floor. When she noticed the amount of light outside she couldn't believe that they both managed to sleep on the sofa all night. As carefully and quietly as she could Donna slowly got up, removing the blanket that the Doctor must have laid over her and covered him up with it. She went over to start the stove up, and removed the ham steaks from the cooler. Collecting the daily milk and eggs, Donna quietly closed the door trying not to wake the Doctor. She nearly had breakfast ready when he awoke. "Why don't you get changed and ready for class as I finish up here love," she asked. The Doctor slowly got up, stretching before he made his way to their bedroom to change for the day. When he came back out breakfast was ready on the table. They both ate, and then just as the day before, the Doctor took his dishes to the sink, kissed Donna goodbye and was off to class.

The next few days went by quickly as they settled into their daily routine. Donna would make breakfast and take a bath after the Doctor went to class. Once she was done she would clean up the dishes and had some free time before beginning to prepare dinner. The Doctor would arrive home; the two of them would eat and then read for a while before turning into bed. It was one of these days that Donna awoke and began to carefully extract herself from the Doctor's arm to prepare breakfast that he grabbed her hand just before she stood up."Donna," he said pulling on her hand, then stopped for a moment as if he almost was trying to hide the fact that he was in pain. "Come back to bed and lay with me a while." Donna giggled at his tiny plea, "I have to make you breakfast so you can head to class." The Doctor cocked his head up a bit to get a better look at her in the dim light. "You are lovely Donna, utterly lovely. Come back to bed it is Saturday no classes today. I would like to lay with my wife a while longer," the Doctor urged puling on her hand a bit harder this time. Donna looked at him for a second, just for an instant she swear she saw him wince in pain again. Donna relented figuring it was just their combined tiredness and scurried back next to him placing her arm and head on his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. He lightly stroked her shoulder as they lie there. Donna, unable to overcome her heavy eyelids and the warmth she felt while in his arms fell back asleep.

Donna could tell something wasn't right when she awoke the second time. She was soaking wet and shaking. As she opened her eyes slowly, allowing the light in she realized it wasn't her but the Doctor who was shivering. His hair was a mess and he was sweating profusely. She knew immediately something was wrong. "John," she said with concern, but he did not respond. "Doctor," she tried to illicit a response. Still nothing. "John," she tried again much louder this time even shaking his chest to try to wake him but all she got was a slight moan. Donna hurried out of bed, slipping on her slippers and running out of the door towards the dormitory. She ran in and found Matron Redferns' room and began banging on the door. It took a bit for the matron to answer and when she did it was obvious she was still half asleep. Donna didn't give her a chance to speak, "It's John, he's sick. He's drenched in sweat and I can't wake him. I don't know what to do, you have to help him," she pleaded. Nurse Redfern realized what was going on, "go back and be with him. I will get dressed and call the doctor then be on my way over to help."

Donna ran down the stairs and all the way back to the house. She grabbed a towel and placed it under the unheated water, ringing it out as she walked back to the bedroom. She walked up to the Doctor and sat next to him on the bed placing the cool towel onto his forehead. "John," she tried again but he still did not stir. Donna sat there taking his hand in hers. She sighed heavily and could not contain the tears forming in her eyes. "Doctor, you can't die," she pleaded in between sobs, "I won't allow it." Donna heard a knock on the door and although she didn't want to leave the doctor again, she knew it was the help she needed. She opened the door to find Nurse Redfern alone, and looked saddened, "did you not call the doctor," she asked. The matron looked at her in confusion, "yes, he is on his way from town. Where is your husband," she asked. Donna showed the matron to the bedroom and watched as she inspected. "He is very hot," she began, "running a fever. We need to cool him down, wet a sheet and bring it here. The two of us will never be able to get him to the bath." Donna hurriedly went and wet a sheet with cool water, ringing it out in a hurry to get back to the Doctor's side and help him. She sat down beside him, placing her hand on his cheek, "John, love, wake up, please," she pleaded tears starting to form again just as she heard another knock on the door. Nurse Redfern excused herself and led the doctor to the bedroom. Donna moved so the doctor could examine him. Donna paced apprehensively while the doctor took his sweet time examining her husband. If only they were on the TARDIS. 900 something years and she bet he had never been sick once. One week as a human and he caught a bloody cold.

Nurse Redfern walked over to Donna, placing a hand on her arm to calm her as they awaited the doctor's diagnosis. The doctor walked over to the two of them "phenomena," he said before Donna was able to question him. Nurse Redfern removed her hand from Donna's arm, "I will go make up a huxham tincture. It has been known to help," she said making her way out. The doctor looked at Donna, "we can try bleeding him," he began to offer. "Isn't anyone going near my husband with a knife to cut him open and make him bleed! Over my bloody body will that happen you hear me," she argued raising her voice. The doctor sighed, "Mrs. Smith, there simply is not much we can do. Keep his fever down, try the tinctured and pray is the only advice I can give you. If in seven days he is still alive I will come back to see him." The doctor showed himself out of the house as Donna collapsed on the floor weeping.

Surely, she could just go to the TARDIS and get him an antibiotic to cure him but she couldn't leave him unattended and had no way to explain to anyone why they would need to stay with her husband while she left for an hour. What if, she thought reaching her hand under her night shirt and holding the fob watch in her hand. It wasn't the emergency the Doctor had meant but surely his likely hood of dying would be a worthy cause, even if he did not think so himself. She turned the watch over in her hand, trying to decide what to do as the pain in her heart grew greater. She suddenly realized why it hurt so much. In the one week that they posed as husband and wife she had deepened her love for the Doctor. He had expected younger girls like Rose or Martha to fall for him but not Donna. Oh, why hadn't the TARDIS made her his sister? The reality was that she loved the Doctor and she loved John, she had fallen for them both. As much as she didn't want John to die she didn't want the Doctor to either. Before she made a decision matron Redfern returned with the tincture.

Donna stood up, letting hiding the fob watch under the nightdress again and letting her in the door. She didn't care if her face was a mess or not, the man she loved was at risk of dying. "Here," nurse Redfern said handing her a pot of liquid, "this should help him. We need to prop him up and get his fever down a bit so he's more conscious and can swallow the tincture," she said walking into the bedroom. Nurse Redfern grabbed a pillow from Donna's side of the bed as Donna set the pot of liquid down and pulled the doctor toward her so that nurse Redfern could slide the pillow behind him to help prop him up. Donna sat on the bed next to him, taking the wet towel from his forehead and using it to wipe his face and neck in an attempt to cool him more. It had been a while since she had tried talking to him, "John," she tried. The Doctor twitched his head a bit and attempted to open his eyes, "love, you're sick, I need you to drink this for me John. I need you to get better for me John. You have to get better. You understand me," she begged.

The Doctor started to smile but ended up wincing in pain instead. Donna took the pot of liquid and used the spoon to get some into his mouth. The Doctor contorted his face in disgust at the taste, "I know love but I need you to swallow it. Do it for me John. I need you to get better," she entreated him. The Doctor complied with what Donna asked of him. Donna got a few spoon fulls in him before he fell back asleep. Nurse Redfern was standing the doorway watching Donna as she put the pot back on the night table. She stood up taking the towel and sheet off the Doctor so she could cool him some more. "I will take care of that, you stay with him," she said softly as she turned to leave. Donna sat down next to him again, "I love you John," she said kissing him on the forehead pausing for a moment. She moved her lips next to his ear and whispered, "I love you Doctor," and then kissed him on the lips.

She spend her entire day and night at the Doctor's bedside, keeping him cool when he was running a temperature, warming him up when he had the chills and force feeding him the tincture off and on. It was dusk when matron Redfern returned to check in on them. "He is doing as well as expected. You are doing a great job," she comforted, "you look tired, you should get some rest," she suggested. Donna looked appalled at the thought, "he wouldn't leave my side if our roles were reversed. I will not leave him," she argued. "Okay," she settled, "I will be back in the morning to check in on you both and provide more tincture. Try to get some rest, you will not be any good to him if you get sick yourself Mrs. Smith," she finished, leaving the house.

Donna sat there keeping watch on him during the night. She fetched cool towels when they were needed and alternatively warm blankets when he was cold. It scared her to see him so pale and lifeless. He was unlike she had ever seen the Doctor before, even when he was sad he had never been this pale or shut down. There was nothing plaguing her mind but the reality of losing him, the reality of life without the Doctor. She knew what it would mean for the world but mostly on her mind was what it would mean for her. Donna devised plans that come tomorrow, she would find a way to get to the TARDIS and find medicine for him. She would have to leave him alone but there was no other possibility. After receiving the medication the TARDIS provided if he did not get better within a day she would open the watch knowing what all it meant for him. Donna would rather have a mad time lord on her hand than a dead human. Surely he would understand, she had no other choice. She could hear the sounds of morning spread across campus, the birds chirping, church bells ringing, boys playing outside. Finally there was a knock at the door, it was matron Redfern, coming to check on them.

Donna stood up, having to steady herself out of her sheer exhaustion. Making her way to the door, she opened it, "good morning Ms. Smith," she was greeted, "how is Mr. Smith doing. Donna sighed ushering her in and to the bedroom, "not much different. He slept through the night, had a fever and chills a few times. He seems to alternate between the two," Donna reported. Nurse Redfern checked over him, looking at the amount of tincture which remained, "he needs to drink more Ms. Smith, even if you need to wake him up multiple times to do it. He is still running a fever, keep him cool and if he continues to get cold make sure he stays warm. Also, try to keep him dry. The moisture isn't good for him to stay in," she advised. Donna nodded listening attentively while leaning up against the wall trying to keep her balance. "Alternatively," matron began walking over to Donna, "he doesn't seem to be coughing blood or much at all. I would prepare yourself for the worst," she warned her. Donna slid down the wall to the floor, "no," she yelled. Nurse Redfern kneeled down before her, "Donna, silent phenomena is the deadliest. It hits those with weakness. He'll be gone within five days," she explained. Donna sat there stunned tears streaming from her eyes, "how many days for sure," she begged. Matron looked at her crying on the floor, "they usually die after day seven before day nine," she answered. She sat there shaking her head, "he promised me he wouldn't," she whispered.

Matron stood up walking over to him, sitting in Donna's spot, "Mr. Smith, wake up. We have some medicine for you to drink. You are really sick and need to drink this," she notified him holding the pot in her hands. The Doctor opened his eyes slightly, confused, "open your mouth. You need to drink this," she told him holding the pot up to his lips, "yes, that is it. Big drinks," He took a big gulp and started coughing, "deep breaths Mr. Smith," she coached giving him a reprieve. Donna wiped away the tears from her face standing up and walking over to them, "I can take over," she spoke lifeless. Nurse Redfern stood up handing Donna the pot, "I can stay if you want," she suggested. Donna shook her head, "thank you for the information. Can you come back in the morning with more of this? I can handle the rest on my own," she asserted. Matron nodded leaving the room. Donna could hear the front door close behind her, "John open your mouth again. You need to drink more," she ordered lifting the pot to his mouth again forcing him to take another big drink. Donna continued this ritual for hours into the night willing the Doctor to become better so she didn't need to open the fog watch for his own sake.

When The Doctor had fallen back asleep for his fourth time during the night Donna stood up grabbing a small bag and packing a few necessities in it she might need on her trip to the TARDIS. When she saw the kitchen her stomach made her painfully aware she hadn't eaten for hours if not days. Donna quickly made a dent in the fried chicken from the night before. Realizing that the Doctor hadn't eaten since the night before either she took some of the vegetables and pieces of the roast, placing them in a pan with some water turning it on to cook in an attempt to make something soupy for him to easily eat. She went back in the bedroom to check on the Doctor, changing his cool rag and forcing him to drink more tincture.

Going back to the kitchen, Donna took her soupy mess off the stove to let it cool. Hopefully the medication she would get from the TARDIS would act fast. She better go to the store too because the Doctor would want to eat everything in sight, especially bananas. Well, maybe she could just pick up a few groceries from the TARDIS as long as she was going to be there anyway. Surely the Doctor wouldn't mind when he found out. Donna knew how much he loved bananas and would likely love having them as he was recovering. She just wanted him well, to see his smile and hear his voice again. Going back to the bedroom she noticed the rag had fallen off his forehead. Donna picked it up, checking his forehead. He was still hot but no longer sweating, she wet the towel with cool water, returning to the bedroom.

Donna sat down next to the Doctor, delicately wiping his face with the cloth. She ran her fingers through his hair pushing it back off his forehead before she placed the wet cloth there. Looking down at him she noticed he was slightly smiling, just a twinge but it was there. Donna took his right hand into hers. Looking at the long skinny fingers, she noticed his middle finger was slightly thicker than the rest. Looking up at his pale face she noticed his lack of color brought out his freckles, or maybe she was just really noticing them for the first time. Everything happened so fast after the Library. She knew he had just wanted to cheer her up not get them stuck in 1913 for three months as a humans. Here she was again with the Doctor as her husband, unable to tell him how she really felt and now facing the possibility of losing him.

When Donna woke up she was laid across the Doctor's lap. She sat up and placed her palm on his forehead, he was hot again but not as hot as before. Donna took the towel that had fallen off his head and went to wet it again in an attempt to cool him some more. Ringing it out she returned to him, placing it back on his forehead. "John," she said softly while lightly shaking him in an attempt to stir him, "John, love I need you to drink some more for me." The Doctor opened his eyes. She hadn't realized how much she missed his gorgeous brown eyes, even if they were a bit lack luster today. He gave her a small smile, "I'm not well," he squeaked out his voice hoarse from the sickness. Donna pushed his hair out of his face and stroked his cheek, "no love," she sighed.

She grabbed his hand and squeezed it, "you don't," she stopped unable to speak the words. "John, you can't die. I love you and you are so important you are so much more than a silly teacher," she finished tears forming in her eyes. The Doctor lay there trying to keep his eyelids open. "Here," she said bringing the spoon to his mouth again. The Doctor opened his mouth and accepted the tincture scrunching his face in repulsion after swallowing. "That tastes horrible," he said. Donna chuckled, "you still have to drink it love," she ordered.

Donna brought the spoon to the Doctor's mouth once again full, "John, I'm sorry I have made things so hard between us love. I didn't mean to I was just scared of losing you and now that I'm faced with that possibility I see how daft I was." The Doctor reached for Donna's hand and squeezed it, "I am still here and will never leave you," he said trying to comfort her. Donna smiled, "you need to keep resting love, not try to console your nutter of a wife," she laughed as bring another spoonful up for him. The Doctor began coughing and Donna quickly helped the Doctor sit up more until he had finished. "I'm going to hold you to that getting better part mister," she said kissing his forehead. The Doctor smiled at her, "I promise Mrs. Smith," he cooed through his raspy throat.

"Will you lay with me," he asked. Donna brought yet another spoon full of tincture up for him to drink, "John I'm simply a mess, I haven't had a bath or changed since yesterday." The Doctor swallowed the awful tasting medicine, "Donna, you look wonderful. I do also seem to be sick, shouldn't you give into your sick husband's wishes," he asked trying to smirk but ended up grimacing in pain instead. "That right there is why I shouldn't be," she started, let me get a mug to put some of this in and rewet your towel then I will lay down with you," she paused seeing the Doctor's smile at the idea he was getting what he wanted. "I swear no better than a child," she said leaving the room. When Donna came back the Doctor was further down in bed but still sitting upright. She walked over and ran the towel across his face to cool him then left it lying on his forehead. She then filled the mug halfway full of tincture and lay down on the bed. The Doctor leaned into her placing his head on her chest. "You still have to drink this," she scolded handing him the mug. She could feel him sigh as he took the cup from her and brought it to his mouth. Subconsciously Donna began running her hand through the Doctor's hair. "Mmmm," he purred taking the both of them by surprise. "You like that then eh," she asked. The Doctor nodded his head as she continued doing it.

When nurse Redfern arrived to check in on them Donna was taken by surprise, not only was the Doctor cool again but the pair of them had fallen asleep. Carefully Donna lifted his head and arm off her and slipped from beneath. She opened the door, where matron Redfern had another pot of tincture ready for her, "he's asleep," she said walking into the bedroom. "John was awake earlier for a while, I got him to drink quite a bit of the tincture but I nodded off for a few and now he's cool. He was even talking earlier," Donna explained, hoping that those were all good signs. Nurse Redfern walked over and examined the Doctor, when she turned back towards Donna her face was visibly shocked, "his fever has broken," she said in disbelief.

Donna looked concerned, "is that not good then." She asked. "No," nurse Redfern began, "no it is good, it's just I have never seen someone recover so fast from pneumonia." Donna smiled, "that's my John, he promised he would get better and he knows he better. I'm a force to reckon with when I want to be." Nurse Redfern smiled curtly at Donna, keep with him drinking the tincture at least for another day. I will let the doctor know so he can visit and check Mr. Smith over tomorrow," she said walking to the door, "he is very lucky," she finished closing the door behind her. Donna returned to the bedroom quietly lifting the Doctor's head and slipping back under his head and arm. She put her arm around him and rested her head atop his, closing her eyes and listened to the Doctor's breathing. Everything was going to be fine. Donna closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Donna awoke feeling suddenly cold. Opening her eyes she noticed she was alone in bed. Throwing the covers off, she ran into the living room shouting, "Doctor," she called. Donna looked around, "Doctor," she yelled again. She ran to the front door throwing it open, "Doctor?" But there was no sign of him. "Donna, what's wrong," the Doctor asked coming out of the bathroom. "Doctor," Donna cried seeing him and running over to him, "I was worried. You weren't there," she said throwing her arms around him and hugging him tight. "Donna, I am okay. I just needed the loo. Why were you screaming doctor," he asked. Donna loosened her grip, so she could look into his eyes, her own vision slightly blurry from the tears that had formed in her eyes. Donna slapped the Doctor's arm, "you scared me! You went and got sick and almost died, then disappeared don't you ever do that again John Smith," she screamed.

The Doctor stepped back, "Donna the door is open." "You listen here you skinny streak of nothing, I don't care if the Queen of England is standing out there! You don't ever scare me again. You hear me," she continued to yell as she broke into sobs falling to the floor. The Doctor crouched down on the floor with her taking her up in his arms, "Donna I am fine. Healthy as can be. I promised you forever," he said rocking her back and forth. "Shhh, Donna. It is okay darling. I am right here," he said trying to soothe her. Donna slowly stopped crying as her breathing evened out. "I am going to close the door dear before we both catch a chill," he said rising from the floor and closing the world outside. The Doctor walked back over to Donna. "Why don't we get you off the floor," he said kneeling down and taking her hand. He helped Donna up and they moved to the sofa. The Doctor held her in his arms, "Donna everything is going to be okay. I promise," the Doctor reassured her.

Donna started to cry again, "John, I know you say that but things happen that are outside our control," she stopped short of saying it. "John, I don't want you to die, I was so scared you were going to die," she whimpered grabbing a hold of him like he was going to disappear. The Doctor kissed her atop her head, "it's okay darling, I feel healthy again thanks to you." Donna looked up into his eyes, as the Doctor quietly wiped a tear from her face. Donna grabbed his face in her hands and pulled his lips to her. The Doctor was rigid at first but as she opened her mouth and teased his lips with her teeth he relaxed. Donna pushed her tongue into his mouth, as she moved her right hand to the back of the Doctors head grabbing a fist full of hair. She pulled his head back for a moment and licked her lips. She moved her mouth next to his ear, "I want you," she said nibbling his ear and then biting his neck. With one swift motion the Doctor picked Donna up and carried her to the bed. He lay her down so gently, The Doctor pushed himself against her, his cock hard with excitement. He traced her neckline with tiny kisses and move down all the way to the top of her breasts. Donna threaded her fingers through his hair lightly tugging him back up to her. She rolled the both of them over as the Doctor laughed.

Donna pulled at his pajama top, struggling to get the buttons undone fast enough. She pushed it off his chest, and he helped with the arms. Donna kissed down his chest licking his nipples and tweaking them with her fingers as he moaned. She could feel his cock hard through his pajama bottoms. The Doctor rolled the both of them over again, tugging Donna's nightdress up over her hips, stomach revealing her gorgeously full breasts nipples hard as rocks he kissed his way up as he took the night dress off.

The Doctor kissed her lips, as he cupped her full breasts with his hands. He began to make his way back down leaving a trail of kisses down to her left breast. He sucked on her nipple then blew on it ever so lightly, making Donna quiver and wiggle beneath him. He continued to work his way down kissing her stomach, dipping his tongue into her belly button. She writhed beneath him, "please," she begged. The Doctor looked up at her, "Donna, you are so wonderful," he breathed. She started to tug on his bottoms with her feet urging them off. "Please," she begged again. "I need you inside me," she whispered breathlessly. The Doctor pushed his pants off and his cock bobbed hard ready for action. Donna breathed heavily, waiting in anticipation. He plunged his throbbing cock into her. Donna gasped as she felt him enter her, her muscles contracting around him in excitement. The Doctor began slowly thrusting as Donna's breathing became more rapid . He was right on top of her their bodies grinding against each other with every thrust, his forehead against hers lost in eye contact and sensations Donna had only dreamed about. Then the Doctor sped up, he nibbled at her collar bone breathing in everything about her.

Donna could feel him inside her, so warm, she delighted in the feeling as she brought her legs up over his back and arms around his neck. "I love you," she breathed. Donna's senses were tingling she could smell a spicyness about him she hadn't noticed before. God she wanted to taste it she put her mouth to his again, teasing her tongue across his silky lips and urging his tongue to reciprocate. The Doctor sped up faster Donna was getting close to the edge. "Oh God," she moaned trying to keep her wits about her. The Doctor plunged deeper into her taking her to another level. And then he began yelling as he came as Donna came filling her up with his seed. Donna bit her lip, trying not to scream for fear of who's name she would call out. The Doctor slumped on top of her pushing his face into her hair and the pillow. Both of them lay there breathless for a moment before the Doctor began to move. "Please wait," Donna begged. The Doctor pushed himself up so he could look in her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere. I love you," he said kissing her as he slid his softening member out of her. The Doctor pulled the blanket up around them wrapping his arms around her holding her tightly. Both of them were smiling completely content. Donna leaned over and kissed the Doctor. Settling into him she laid her head on his chest, listening to the singular beat.

Donna waited for the Doctor to fall asleep; the warmth of being wrapped up in his arms was something she had never experienced like this before. Donna slipped her bathrobe around her and snuck out of the bedroom and began to warm water for a bath. Untying the robe, and laying it over the chair, she slipped into the tub. Donna lay her head back and stretched out in the warm water visioning everything that had happened earlier. She could still feel his soft fingers on her body, his silky lips on her skin, his hard cock insider her. Donna shivered in excitement at the thought of it all. She finished bathing, slipping the robe back on and walking back to the bedroom to get dressed. The Doctor was still sleeping, smile upon his face. Donna picked up their discarded clothing from early that lay about the room. Hanging it up in the armoire, she chose a simple dress for the day; it had short sleeves with pleats on the front. It gathered in the waist and was a gorgeous medium red. Donna went out to the kitchen in order to straighten up. She brought in the daily milk and eggs, placing them in the cooler and began washing the dishes.

Donna had finished cleaning the house and had just put the kettle on so she could relax and have some tea when the Doctor came stumbling out of the bedroom, sleep still in his eyes. Donna couldn't help but stare at his bare chest as he walked over to her. "I couldn't find my pajama top," he smiled sitting down at the table with Donna. She lifted an eyebrow, "maybe I wanted it that way," she hummed, "I hung it up in the armoire," she said as the kettle began to whistle. Donna got up attending to the kettle, "do you want a cuppa," she asked reaching for a cup and saucer. "Yes," the Doctor answered her. "Donna, I was thinking we could go have a walk today," he repllied watching her come toward the table with their morning tea. Donna placed the cup and saucer in front of him, "I have some biscuits, thought they might be easier on your stomach," she said going to the cupboard searching for the jar she had hid knowing him way to well. She placed the jar on the table sitting down, "I think you could use another day of recuperation before we go on an adventure," she suggested. The Doctor's smile began to fade. "John," she began, "I almost lost you, I was scared and I want you to be healthy," she hold him placing her hand over his. "Also, I can think of some other things around here that might keep you otherwise occupied today," she purred at him licking her lips ever so slowly. The Doctor smiled in realization of what she intended to be their main activity for the day. The Doctor jumped up grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms, "then what are we waiting for," he whispered into her ear, then kissing her on the lips.

Donna responded with a deep kiss back pushing him towards the bedroom thrusting her body against him. The Doctor pushes her up against the wall, his mouth not loosing contact with hers for an instant. His kiss so full of need, speaking thousands of words without saying them. Donna's hands braced herself against the Doctor's bare chest. He reached up under her long skirt grasping for her knickers desperately trying to remove them. Donna reached a hand down her back assisting the Doctor in pushing them off and onto the floor. She lifted her legs around him to steady herself as he kissed his way down her neck, nibbling on her jugular sending her to another world of pleasure. The Doctor pulled the dress down exposing her breasts to him more so he could tantalize her cleavage with kisses. Donna used her legs to start pushing his trousers down.

Keeping one hand around her waist, the Doctor swiftly undid the tie in the front allowing them to fall to the floor. He brought his other hand back to her placing it on her hip, and he enters her, pulsing into her. Donna's eyes widen and the Doctor gets pleasure from this, he slowly begins to withdraw then thrusts into her again making her moan. "Doctor," she says moaning as he thrusts into her again. The Doctor pauses, confusion in his eyes. "Don't stop, please don't," she begs pulling him close to her and tantalizing his lips with her own. The Doctor thrusts into her again as Donna pull him tighter with her thighs, "harder," Donna yells full of desperation. She pushes her hand into his hair making him moan in delight, the added senses brings him to the edge and he thrust into Donna again and again bringing her to climax as he came into her. The Doctor stays standing, holding Donna up against the wall as she tried to regain her composure.

Her breasts were heaving greatly from the deep breaths she was taking in the wake of her pleasure. They stared into each other's eyes unable to stop smiling with him still inside her. Finally Donna loosened her grip on him and he slid out, helping Donna regain her balance. "I love you," Donna told him again, her arms still around his neck. Donna laid her head against her arm and the Doctor's bare chest as the Doctor wrapped his arms around her. "That was brilliant," he said out of breath. Donna smiled looking up and kissing him, "you were brilliant," she corrected him.

They were still standing there when they heard a knock on the door. Donna let go of him as she straightened out her dress and quickly pinned her hanging strands of hair back up as the Doctor pulled his trousers up. The Doctor started to answer the door as Donna quickly called to him, "John," she pleaded as he looked back, "shirt," she pointed to the bedroom walking over to get the door herself. At the door was matron Redfern and the Doctor to check on her Doctor. "Good morning," she cheered allowing them in the house. "How is Mr. Smith today," she asked. Donna closed the door after they were both in the house, "he is very well, feeling better than his usual self if I say so myself." Donna walked over to the bedroom where the Doctor was finishing up the last few buttons of a white shirt. "John," she called, "the doctor and nurse Redfern are here to check on you." The Doctor looked up at her, hair still disheveled and damp from their recent activities as he came out of the bedroom. "Hello," he greeted them and sat down on the sofa so the doctor could examine him. "You were right," the doctor said turning towards matron Redfern, "he has come out of the sickness very fast. Mustn't have been pneumonia after all," he said putting his equipment away in his bag. Donna showed them both out, closing the door behind them and sat down next to the Doctor on the sofa. She settled into him as he put his arm around her, "see," he began, "I told you I'll be fine," he said kissing her head then resting his cheek on her luxurious soft ginger hair.

"Donna, are you sure you wouldn't like to go for a walk," the Doctor asked rubbing her arm. Donna was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear the Doctor trying to get her attention. "Donna, dear," he tried again with no luck. The Doctor shifted to get a better look at her, she was leaned against him eyes closed with a huge smile across her face thinking about what had just played out between them. Would it be wrong to not open the fog watch after the three months were up? No, she couldn't do that. But she desperately didn't want to give John up. The only man that would ever truly love her like this. The Doctor reached over and cupped her chin raising it so he could kiss her.

Only then did Donna finally shift her eyes. "Where were you," he asked. Donna smiled, "just thinking," she replied. She could tell from the Doctor's eyes that he wanted to push further but was fearful given how well they were getting on the last few days. "If you must know," she rose her eyebrows at him, "I was thinking about us, how much I like this and how I don't want it to end," she said kissing his cheek. The Doctor frowned, "Donna why would you think it would end? I will love you until the end of time," he said kissing her again. Donna closed her eyes turning away from the Doctor hoping he didn't see the tears begin to form in her eyes. She sat there biting her bottom lip trying to prevent any from falling. "Oh Donna what is wrong dear," the Doctor whispered. Donna sat there scared to say what was on her mind, what had been on her mind the last four weeks except for the few moments she and the Doctor were intertwined.

The fact remained that not only did the Doctor not feel this way about her; he was going to be completely outraged she couldn't prevent him from doing that, especially with her. That she gave in to her deepest desires and took advantage of him. That's exactly what she was doing, taking advantage of him in his naive state and not only would he realize he didn't love her but he would hate her and drop her home. The Doctor removed his arm from around her turning to her, "Donna you can tell me anything," he begged. Donna drew in a deep breath and opened her eyes, tears beginning to slowly flow from them. "One day you are going to wake up and realize that you don't actually love me, that it was just a mistake. You're going to realize your feelings aren't real and I will be left with all of my feelings for you." "Oh Donna, is it your mother," the Doctor quieted, tears hovering in his eyes, "do you still not think you deserve me because your mother said you would never find a man? Donna, you deserve the world and I would walk to the ends of the Earth for you. Donna I would move planets for you," the Doctor said it so matter of fact Donna almost believed him. "I will never leave you Donna, never, "he tried to reassure her.

Donna laid back against the couch, "John, when did you first realize you had feelings for me," she asked playing with her dress to avoid looking him in the eye. The Doctor smiled sheepishly, "I guess from the very beginning. I know I was heartbroken when we met but you saved me. I know it took me a bit to catch on even though everyone around us seemed to sense we were headed towards more than just mates," he chuckled putting his hand on Donna's. "Then when you tried to save my soul, putting me and my feelings first, it shocked me into realizing my feelings for you. It was a rush of feelings I had never experienced with anyone before. It just took me a while to come to terms with it since we always were so frank about our relationship remaining platonic," he finished and she was watching his face.

He was so sincere in his feelings; the TARDIS really had done a marvelous job at intertwining their real history with the created one. She thought about the first time they had met, that fateful day in Pompeii and the kiss they shared with him tasting of anchovies and ginger beer, not exactly a great first kiss but it would do for a funny story. "Let's go for a walk," the Doctor suggested standing up and pulling on Donna's hand. "John, do we have to," she whined, "I just want to spend the night with you, relaxing together, reading and eating leftovers, she whimpered. The Doctor put on his puppy eyes and frown trying to persuade her into saying yes. "John, tomorrow, I promise," she said standing up and kissing him on the cheek walking to the kitchen. "What do you want for dinner, leftover chicken or roast," she asked.

The Doctor quickly followed her, "my lady," he began placing his hand out for her to take, "may I have this dance? Since you won't walk with me," he laughed. Donna rolled her eyes at him, "I'm all toes, you don't want me to brake your feet so we can't go on that walk," she laughed. He stood up straight pouting, "Donna, I couldn't care if you broke every bone in my body as long as you are here with me," he confessed taking her hand without her permission, pulling her towards him. Donna giggled, "I'm not even sure how to dance. It's not like we had a proper wedding dance," she batted her eyelashes. The Doctor grinned, "let me show you," he gladly told her placing one hand on her lower back, pulling her closer to him, "you put your hand here," he said placing her other one on his neck and taking the other in his hand, " you just follow me," he smiled beginning to lead her around the kitchen.

Donna leaned her head closet to his neck, "I think I like it more like this," she said placing his other arm around her waist too and her other hand around his neck, "it's better when we're closer," she purred in his ear. He kissed her cheek, "I like this more too," he agreed. Donna pulled her head back, "although it would be better if we had some music," she kidded pecking his mouth before returning her head to his chest. Smiling, the Doctor replied, "I can take care of that," he paused beginning to hum, "well, I've roamed about this Earth with just a suitcase in my hand, and I've met some bog-eyed Joe's. I've met the blessed, I've met the damned but of all the strange, strange creatures in the air, at sea, on land oh my girl, my girl, my precious girl, I love you, you understand," he sang softly into her ear. "So, reel me in, my precious girl, come on take me home. Cause my body's tired of travelling and my heart don't wish to roam no, no. I have wandered, I have rambled I have crossed this crowded sphere. I've seen a mass of problems that I long to disappear. Now, all I have's this anguished heart, for you have vanished too. Oh my girl, my girl, my precious girl, just what is this man to do," he finished by spinning her and taking her back up in his arms capturing her lips.

The Doctor and Donna settled into a new rhythm in the next few weeks. After the Doctor returned from class and they had dinner they would go walking about looking at the stars. Oh how his human form was still mesmerized by the stars. Donna tried not to focus too much on what would happen when their three months were up or even worse if the family found them. She was happy to be playing Mrs. Smith even if it was only temporary. One night they were walking back from town and the Doctor gasped, "did you see that," he said excitedly Donna looked up to share his enthusiasm, "a meteorite," he said smile shining so big his dimples showed. Donna tightened her grip around his arm, not liking what she saw. She swore it was a green light that flickered. "No need to worry dear," the Doctor tried to comfort her thinking she was scared of the falling rock. Not taking her eyes off the sky Donna could feel a quiver in her stomach, something did not feel right. "John, it looked like it came down in the woods," she said wanting desperately to go have a look. The Doctor removed his arm from her grasp and wrapped it around her, "no they look close but really are miles off," he explained. Donna wasn't sure why but she could not shake the feeling that something wasn't right. Unconsciously her hand came up to the chain she wore holding the fob watch, not taking her eyes off the sky until they were safely home.

The next day after the Doctor had headed off to class Donna sprung into action. She skipped her daily bath trying to hurry in case the Doctor came home for lunch like he had been lately for extracurricular activities. She slipped out of her night dress and into a simple brown dress, good for trekking around in the mud she figured. Donna went out set for the woods where she believed that meteorite, as the Doctor explained it, had fallen. For some reason, she didn't feel relieved when she found nothing unusual. Something was tugging at her but she had no proof, no reason for the watch to be opened. It may not have helped that she had truly enjoyed this time with the Doctor and was worried about what he would say upon becoming his true self again, at how disappointed he'd be in her.

The Doctor arrived home at his usual time just as expected. Donna had dinner waiting for him. Her cooking was truly improving thanks to that cook book she bought and all the time she had to work on food. The Doctor no longer had to choke down food that was slightly burnt or had horrible flavor but could eat tasty meals. She swore he was even gaining a bit of weight, as was she, most likely due to the lack of running in the recent months. Today however he rushed over to her, "Donna," he said excitedly taking her up in his arms and kissing her hello. "Oi," she responded in surprise at his eagerness. The Doctor placed his left hand on her lower back and took her left hand into his right trying to dance with her. "What got into you today, did one of the maids bring you cookies again," she asked eyeing him with a smirk on her face.

The Doctor stopped suddenly, "I want to take you shopping," he said leaning in to steal another kiss. Donna placed her hand to his forehead, "no fever but you must be sick. No husband takes his wife shopping for the heck of it." The Doctor gave her another million dollar smile, "I do," he said purring into her ear. Donna couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "John, what do you have up your sleeve," she asked trying to get him to let her in on his plan. The Doctor took her hand in his, kissing the top of it, "Mrs. Smith I would like you to accompany me to the annual dance." Donna smiled, "that's what this is about then a dance. You want to go to a dance and thought buying me something pretty would get me to say yes," she asked. The Doctor widened his eyes, "no, no Donna, I wanted to buy you something that would make everyone else jealous," he said trying to explain himself. Donna put her arms around his neck, "John I already have that love because I have you," she said kissing him. She pulled out of the kiss, "besides I know just the dress to wear," she said smiling. The Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist, "so you'll go then," he asked to make sure. Donna smiled and laid her head upon his chest listening to the single heart beat, "Yes John, anything to make you happy."

Donna had just finished getting ready when the Doctor came home to get ready himself. Walking in the front door, the Doctor liked what he saw. Donna had decided on a yellowish cream dress that extended from her neckline to the floor with a green chiffon short sleeve overlay that went down half way to the floor allowing the yellowish cream neckline to peek through in the front and back. It was accessorized by a dark green ribbon that went around her waist and tied in a bow at her lower back. She had pinned her hair up into curls that hung down slightly. "My Donna," he said thinking aloud, "you are wonderful." Donna blushed at his awestruck personality. Walking over she gave him a kiss, "are you just going to stand there and gawk or get dressed so we can be on our way," she teased. The Doctor smiled, "yes right," he said walking to the bedroom taking out his nicest brown suit. He put it on as Donna sat watching him, her John she thought shocking herself. The Doctor came over interrupting her thoughts, "Donna can you help me I can't seem to get this tied," he asked attempting again to tie his bowtie. She couldn't help but giggle, the Doctor in a bowtie what would he say.

They left the house arm in arm walking to the dance. When they got there the lead announced, "ladies and gentlemen please take your partners for a waltz." Donna hadn't even thought about what type of dancing they'd be doing and she certainly didn't know how to waltz. "John," she whispered, "I don't know how to waltz." The Doctor looked down into her eyes, "follow my lead dear," he said kissing her forehead. Donna couldn't believe easy it had been having him guide her throw it, granted she had stepped on his toes a couple times and bumped into others but in that moment it was just the two of them dancing, two people in love. Donna went to sit down as the Doctor went to get the both of them something to drink. She sat there smiling quite contently trying not to think of the two remaining weeks they had left.

When he came back to the table he took hold of her hand just as one of the townsfolk, a man Donna recognized as Mr. Clark, who ran the local farm. "You will be silenced," he yelled entering the room and throwing things to the floor. He was followed by one of the school boys a maid and walking scarecrows. Oh no Donna thought to herself. "John," she started grasping his hand tight, as Mr. Clark shot a gun disintegrating another. The Doctor's mouth dropped open in shock. "We asked for silence," the school boy yelled. "We have a few questions for Mr. Smith," the school boy said turning toward them. Donna grasped his hand seeing the fear in his eyes unsure what to make of this all. She reached into the top of her dress clasping her hand around the fob watch took a deep breath and pressed the lever to open it closing her eyes. Nothing happened. Donna opened her eyes looking at the watch, it was the right one but it didn't open for her it didn't turn John back into the Doctor. She looked at it realizing that she was never meant to open it, the Doctor would have to, it must be a failsafe in case someone else ever came across it that wasn't supposed to.

A little girl walked forward holding onto a red balloon, "no, better than that, the teacher, he's the Doctor, he has the same face," she explained to the school boy. The school boy smirked, "you took human form," he began but was cut off by the Doctor. "Of course I'm human. I was born human as were you Baines and Jenny and you Mr. Clark. What is going on? This is madness" he stuttered as he raised his voice. Baines continued to stare down the Doctor, "oh, and a human brain too. Simple, thick and dull," he said. Donna gripped the Doctor's hand tighter trying to will away the tears that wanted to come to her eyes. She was scared in a way she never had been while with the Doctor, she wasn't scared for herself she was scared for him of something happening to him. Donna knew she needed to get him away from them so he could open the watch, he would have a plan or come up with one like he always did she thought but she had no clue how. "He's no good like this," Jenny retorted. "We need a time lord," Mr. Clark growled. "Easily done," Baines said raising the gun he held at them. "Change back," he demanded aimed at the Doctor. The Doctor, let go of Donna's hand, "what are you talking about," he asked. Baines grew angrier, "change back," he yelled. "I literally do not know," the Doctor stuttered. Jenny grabbed Donna, holding a gun to her head, "doesn't this scare you enough to change back," she asked moving the gun closer to Donna's head. The Doctor looked more scared than Donna had ever seen him, "I know not what you mean," he begged. "Have you enjoyed it Doctor, being human, has it taught you wonderful things? Made you better, richer, wiser," Baines asked.

Donna had her hands on Jenny's arm trying to pull it down, trying to reach the watch in hopes that it might open under this duress. "Perhaps if the human heart breaks the time lord will emerge," Baines suggested. Just then Donna's fingers brushed against the watch. She felt a jolt and saw images of the Doctor, the family seemed affected by it too as did the Doctor although he wasn't changing back. "Alright" Donna yelled grabbing the gun from Jenny, "one more move and I shoot," she blurted backing up towards the Doctor. "Oh, the wife is full of fire," Baines began but Donna interrupted, "and you can shut up," she yelled raising the gun above her head and firing it. "Careful, son of mine this is all for you so that you can live forever," Mr. Clark warned. Baines raised his gun, "I'll shoot you down," he said aiming it at Donna. She didn't blink, "try it, we'll die together," she threatened. Baines started into her eyes, "would you really pull the trigger," he asked. "Looks too scared," he began.

Once again Donna interrupted, "scared and holding a gun isn't a good combination you wanna risk it," she dared him. Baines looked back and forth between her and the Doctor before slowly lowering his gun. "Doctor, get everyone out, there's a door on that side," she ordered. The Doctor stood there confused staring at his wife holding a gun against these aliens and what had she called him, Doctor that same name she'd been accidently calling him since he began teaching at the school. "Do it. John, I mean you," she ordered again snapping him back to attention. "Everybody out now," he said pushing people towards the door but never taking his eyes off Donna. "And you," she yelled noticing he was still in the room. The Doctor looked at her, "what about you? I won't leave without you," he begged. Donna backed up closer to him still aiming at the family, "run, I'll be right behind you," she whispered just loud enough he could hear. The Doctor looked nervously at her and then at the door running for it. "Don't try anything. I'm warning you or sonny boy gets it," she shouted backing out the door then turning and running outside.

The Doctor was standing there looking lost, "don't just stand there move! God you're rubbish as a human," she said running out of the building. "Come on," Donna yelled grabbing for the Doctor's hand. For a moment she felt like they were their old selves again, running from danger just in the nick of time. Usually, it was the Doctor telling her to run and taking her hand leading her away from danger though. God she needed him, they all did she had to get the Doctor to open the watch and become him again. Donna thought that if they got back to their house she could get him to open it but the Doctor had other plans. He ran into the school pulling her with him. Closing the door behind them he grabbed a bell and began ringing it. "What are you doing," Donna demanded to know grabbing his arm and tugging on it. He turned to her, "maybe one man can't fight them but this school teaches us to stand together," he said turning back towards the stairs, "take arms," he yelled. Donna knew the Doctor wouldn't want this. "John, you can't do this," she begged grabbing his arm again. One of the boys came running up to him, "I say sir, what's the matter," he asked. The Doctor continued to ring the bell, "enemy at the door, Hutchinson," he commanded, "enemy at the door."

He looked like a madman, hair raging eyes wide screaming about to take arms while school boys ran about gathering guns. More than any of that Donna noticed he looked scared, "you can't do this John. They're just boys. You can't ask them to fight they don't stand a chance," she pleaded. The Doctor stopped moving and stood tall, "they are cadets, Donna, trained to defend the King and all his citizens and properties." Before she could argue the headmaster came thundering into the room, "what in thunder's name is this," he demanded. "Before I devise an excellent and endless series of punishments for each and every one of you could someone explain very simply and immediately exactly what is going on," he finished. The Doctor walked up to him, "headmaster I have to report the school is under attack," he explained. The headmaster looked at him like he had fallen off his rocker. "I promise you sir; I was in the village with Mrs. Smith its Baines sir, Jeremy Baines and Mr. Clark. They've gone mad sir they've got guns. They've already murdered people in the village. I saw it happen," he beseeched.

The headmaster looked appalled, "is that so, murder on our own soil. Perhaps you did well then Mr. Smith. What makes you think the dangers coming here," he asked looking around. Donna saw the fear flash before the Doctor's eyes again, a look that terrified her, "well sir they said. Um, they threatened me sir. Said they would follow me. I don't know why," the Doctor answered. "Very well then," the headmaster replied. "Boys remain on guard. Mr. Snell telephone the police. Mr. Phillips with me," he ordered before trying to leave the room. Donna stood in his way, "no," she cried, "but it isn't safe out there," she warned. The headmaster turned to the Doctor, "Mr. Smith it seems your wife is giving me advice. You will control her," he demanded before pushing past her.

Donna ran up to him, "John. Please," she pleaded placing her hand on his cheek. She ducked as they heard gunfire outside. The Doctor turned to her, "Donna, it's not safe here. Go upstairs and lock yourself in my office. I, I couldn't bear if something happened to you," he said tears in his eyes. Donna gathered all the courage within her and slapped him across the face, "wake up," she yelled, "if you would just listen to me John. They don't want the boys. They want you. They want the Doctor," she said trying to make him see. "Woman have you gone mad," he accused grabbing her arms and lifting her from her feet. He carried her up the stairs and into his office. "John," she begged tears streaming down her face, "tell me about Nottingham," she asked. "Sorry," he asked in confusion.

Donna placed her hand gently on the red flesh of his cheek where she moments before had slapped him, "if it is where we were brought up tell me about it." The Doctor sighed, "you know Donna, it lies on the road to England. It's the southern boundary following the course of the river Trent which flows from Stoke to Humber," he answered quietly. Donna raised her other hand placing if on his shoulder, "those are just facts John, where'd you live," she asked trying to push him further. "Broadmoor street, adjacent to Hotley Terrace in the district of Radford Parade," he listed. Donna shook her head, "you sound like an encyclopedia. Where'd we play when we were kids? All those secret places that only children know," she asked lightly stroking his cheek with her thumb. The Doctor reached up and pulled her hand from his face, "how can you think I'm not real," he asked tears in his eyes. "When I kissed you was that a lie," he inquired. Donna couldn't look him in the eyes, "no," she whispered. "This Doctor, he sounds like some romantic lost prince. Would you rather that? Am I not enough," he implored his voice breaking. She could see his hands were shaking and reached for them trying to comfort him. "John, you are him," she began but was interrupted but a school boy barging in the room. "Mr. Smith, they've killed the headmaster," he cried desperately. "You know this is wrong. John Smith wouldn't want them to fight, never mind the Doctor," she said tightening her grip on his hands.

The Doctor ran downstairs and out the door, Donna following closely behind him. "Put down your guns," he called. "I'll not see this happen. Not anymore," he softly said. "You will retreat. In an orderly fashion back through the school, Hutchinson lead the way," he ordered calmly. "But sir," Hutchinson began. "I said lead the way," the Doctor interrupted. Baines stepped forward aiming his gun towards the sky and firing, "well go on then run," he screamed. "Come on," Donna yelled reaching for the Doctor's hand. The Doctor lead the boys toward the kitchen exit, "go as quick as you can," he ordered. "Don't go to the village it isn't safe," Donna called after them. "And you," he said turning to her, "just go. If there are any more boys inside I'll find them," he said taking her up in his arms and desperately kissing her in the fear of the moment. He turned to run further into the school but stopped in his tracks seeing an army of scarecrows coming his way, "retreat," he yelled running through the door locking it behind him. The Doctor reached for her hand as they ran out of the kitchen, he couldn't put his finger on it but something seemed so natural about holding her hand while running from danger. As quickly as the thought had arrived he pushed that thought from his mind.

Donna knew they had to get somewhere safe. The process of becoming human had caused him so much pain leaving him vulnerable and she wasn't sure how he would react to the process of becoming himself again. The TARDIS she thought and they just so happened to be running the right direction. Maybe, she thought, subconsciously he knew where his home was and was running there for protection. "Doctor," she heard Mr. Clark calling and she pushed him down to the ground unsure of where it was coming from. "Shh," she said looking around. Then she heard it again, "Doctor," she crept closer to the trees peeking through them to see the family standing in front of the school, the TARDIS in their possession. "Come back Doctor. Come home. Come and claim your prize," Mr. Clark called. Baines stepped forward, "out you come Doctor. There's a good boy. Come to the family," he accosted. "Time to end it now," the maid called after them.

Donna look over at the Doctor eyes wide, mouth gaping over staring at the TARDIS, "you recognize it don't you," she whispered. He didn't take his eyes off it, "I've never seen it in my life," he answered. Donna turned to him taking his hand in hers, "do you remember its name," she asked softly. He looked at her confused, "I'm not," he began his voice breaking. "I'm John Smith. That's all I want to be, John Smith with his life and his job and his love. Why can't I be John Smith? Isn't he a good man," he cried. Donna's heart broke seeing the Doctor like this, "yes. Yes he is," she comforted him. "Why can't I stay," he whimpered trying to hold back tears. Donna held him in her arms for a moment, "cause we need the Doctor. I need him," she softly begged biting her lower lip to keep it from trembling. "What am I then, nothing," he accused, "I'm just a story," he resigned running off. Donna hurriedly caught up to him, "John," she called reaching out to him, "this way." He moved beyond her reach, "I know somewhere we can hide," she tried. The Doctor stood tall, "we've got to keep going," he said moving forward. Donna reached for him again this time grabbing his arm, "just listen to me John," she entreated.

She ran into their house followed by the Doctor, "it's been a while since I've ran that far," she said stopping for a moment to catch her breath. She looked up at the Doctor who was also panting. The Doctor sat down at the table, eyes empty. She wanted to reach out, to comfort him. He turned to her, "I must go to them before anyone else dies," he said breathlessly. Donna couldn't meet his eyes, "I know," she whispered. Donna reached into her dress and removing the watch from the chain it had been on around her neck, "hold it," she urged pushing her hand towards him. "I won't," the Doctor answered keeping his eyes on the watch. Donna moved closer to him, "please. Just hold it," she requested. He leaped up from the chair, "your this Doctor's companion, can't you help," he accosted her. What exactly do you do for him? Why does he need you" he yelled. Donna licked her lips trying to will herself not to cry, "because he's lonely," her voice said quivering. Tears started flowing down the Doctor's face, "and that's what you want me to become," he cried. Donna stepped closer to him, softly smiling placing her hand on his chest, "you are him," she whispered. The Doctor look at her, the pain in her eyes, tears she was holding back but what took him by surprise was the love and appreciation she had for him. No, he thought she didn't feel that way about him, it was the Doctor she cared about. "It wants to be held," she said opening her hand to him.

Suddenly the house shook as a bright light flew across the sky and exploded. Startled he grabbed Donna's waist in a protective manner. "What the hell," she said running to the window. "They're destroying the village," she gasped in horror. "The watch," he yelled grabbing it from her hand. Donna turned to face him. The Doctor was holding the watch in his hands, "can you hear it," she asked. Closer, closer it called to him, "I think he's asleep. Waiting to awaken," he answered. "Why couldn't I hear anything," she asked confused. The Doctor looked at her, "Oh, you would need a low level telepathic field. You weren't born with one," John gasped still holding the watch. He paused, "is that how he talks," he timidly asked. "That's him," she smiled, "all you have to do is open it and he's back," she said eagerly waiting.

The Doctor's lip quivered, "you knew this all along and yet you watched while we." She cut him off, "I didn't know how to stop you. He gave me a list of things to look out for that wasn't included," she said stroking his hair. She could see the fear and the hurt in his eyes. "Falling in love, that didn't even occur to him," the Doctor trembled. Donna lowered her hand, "no." The Doctor stepped away, "what sort of man is that? And now you expect me to die," he accused. Donna moved between him and the door, fearful he might run again, "it was always gonna end though. The Doctor said the family has a limited lifespan. That's why they had to consume a time lord. Otherwise three months and they die. Like mayflies he said." Tears began falling from his eyes, "so your job was to execute me," he solemnly asked. Donna closed the distance between them, "John, people are dying out there. They need him and I need him. Cause you've got no idea what he's like. He is everything. He's just everything to me and he doesn't even know it but I don't care because I love him. And I hope to God he doesn't remember me saying this," she said her own tears flowing freely.

Just then another explosion happened closer than the others, "it's getting closer," she whispered. The Doctor went to the window, spinning around suddenly electric, "I should have thought of this before. I can give them this. Just the watch and they can leave Earth." "You can't do that," she said taking his hands in hers. The Doctor met her eyes, "they want the Doctor. They can have him." Donna sighed deeply, "I'll never let you do it. They will live forever, to breed and conquer war across the universe for every child. It will never end," she explained. Overcome with fear he broke down and began to sob. Donna threw her arms around him, "if I could do this instead of you I would," she whispered as he collapsed to the floor taking her with him. He stared into her eyes, "he won't love you." Donna held her breath suddenly faced with the reality she had been trying to ignore the last two and a half months, "I know." "I really do love you," the Doctor said pleading for his life. She leaned her head against his, "I know," she said softly crying placing her hand in his above the watch. Visions flooded her mind the two of them getting married surrounded by friends, her handing the Doctor their brand new baby, him playing with their kids, the Doctor lying on his death bed with her next to him. She blinked, eyes full of tears, "did you see," he asked trying to find out if she had seen the same images as he had. Donna lightly licked her lip trying to regain composure, "a time lord lives such great adventures but he could never have a life like that," she cried lip trembling. The Doctor grasped her hand tighter, "and I could," he pleaded.

Donna took a deep breath leaned in and kissed him. Donna breathed him in, his hand moving across her back in long slow strokes. Donna reached up placing a hand on his cheek. The Doctor closed his eyes, nuzzling her hand as if trying to will himself to remember. Donna watched him, the both of them tense unsure of what was about to happen. "Donna," the Doctor whispered, before he could say anything else she kissed him again his lips salty from the mixture of both their tears. Suddenly she could see a gold light shining through her closed eyelids. She pulled out of the kiss and the Doctor was staring at her, "Donna," he said excitedly giving her a hug like only the Doctor could. His shirt was wet from all the tears she had been shedding.

She could hear the beating of his dual hearts, "I missed you," she said pulling out of the hug. "They found us," she began. "We've been here for two and a half months. You were a school teacher. They realized you were the Doctor and there was no other choice but to open the watch," she explained. She looked at him weary, still fearful he would pass out like after he used the Chameleon Arch but he just sat there staring at her. "Doctor," she said. He was roused by her voice, "its okay. I'm back," he said comforting her. "Donna wait here. I'm going to end this," he said standing up and walking out the door. Donna sat there in the house that had been theirs. Pulling her knees to her chest she laid her head on them and allowed herself to cry for the loss of John, what could have been and what never would be.

When the Doctor returned Donna was still sitting in the same position. She hurriedly wiped away her tear streaks hoping the Doctor wouldn't notice. "Is it done," she asked afraid to look at him. He leaned up against the wall placing his hands into his pockets, "it's done," he sighed. "The police and army are at the school," he started to say and then stopped himself. "I never said thanks for looking after me," he said kneeling down in front of Donna offering her a hand. She looked at him noticing that he had changed back into his pinstripe suit and converse. It took her by surprise how much it hurt to see him in his original form. She took his hand and he pulled her up onto her feet wrapping her in a huge hug. Finally he let go and Donna stood looking out the window lost.

The Doctor was a few inches from her, leaning on the wall, "he's in here somewhere," he said softly. "What I must look like to you," she scoffed. The Doctor put his hand on her shoulder, "no. We could start again. I'd like that, you and me," he paused. "We could try at least. Because everything that John Smith is and was I'm capable of that too," he said taking a step closer to her. Donna turned to him, tears in her eyes, "I can't," she said softly. The Doctor swallowed, shocked by the pain of Donna rejecting him. "Why not," he asked needing to know. "I can't," she repeated looking out the window to avoid eye contact.

He stepped closer to her until nothing separated them, "Donna, I love you," he revealed. Donna's breath caught in her throat at the words the Doctor uttered, "don't," her voice quivered trying to hold back tears. The Doctor stood there frowning, "he's here inside if you look at my eyes," he began but was interrupted by Donna. She turned towards him tears streaming down her face biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from beginning to sob uncontrollably. She looked into his eyes unsure whether she was more scared of the idea that she would see him in there or not see him. The Doctor tilted his head slightly and pressed his soft supple lips to her plump smooth ones. Donna's eyes widened at the exchange. It only lasted a moment but it left Donna speechless. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it at a loss for words. Donna smiled slightly followed immediately by a frown, "don't," she softly whispered.

Upon hearing this, the Doctor's face dropped. "Donna, last night, you told John you loved me," he started to say. Donna's mouth gaped open, "you remember," she asked shocked. The Doctor sheepishly smiled placing his hands in his pockets, "yeah, everything," he answered. She could feel the heat as her cheeks flushed red from the embarrassment of knowing that the Doctor knew everything she felt and even worse everything they had done, "I would have said anything to make you change back," she stuttered. The Doctor nodded his head, "yeah. What about all those times you called John Doctor like when we," Donna cut him off, "please," she softly begged.

The Doctor swallowed hard making his adam's apple bob the way it did when John was nervous. "You guys have a lot in common you know," she said trying to contain the chuckle in her throat. The Doctor studied her, "yeah. We are the same person," he explained. Donna glanced away, "no. It's like he was just a tiny piece of you," she said correcting him. "The honest part," he said softly. Donna's eyes narrowed, "what'd mean," she hesitantly asked. The Doctor licked his lips, "everything he felt was real. Yes, the memories were mostly created but no one, not even the TARDIS can create feelings."

Suddenly understanding what he meant Donna threw her arms around his neck and snogged him senseless. The Doctor opened his eyes and swallowed nervously, "Donna," he trailed off unsure what to say next. Donna threaded her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her, "I know," she said before kissing him again. The Doctor squirmed uneasy about this unexplored territory. Slowly, the Doctor began to relax opening his mouth and lightly brushed his tongue against Donna's lip seeking entry to her mouth. The Doctor lost himself in tasting Donna, trying to study every moment of it. He playfully teased her tongue inviting it to play. Oh how he had longed to taste her since the detox and when John's memories had entered his mind it took all of him to keep his composure rather than grab a hold of Donna and take her to the floor right then and there. Donna pulled back out of the kiss, "need air," she breathed. She stared into his gentle brown eyes as his eyes narrowed in confusion, "Doctor," she gasped.

Placing her hands on his chest, Donna was worried she had missed something but there under her hands were two separate heart beats. The Doctor moved his hands to place them over hers, "why didn't you tell me," he implored. Donna dropped her arms, "it was all so new. I wasn't sure how I felt. With the library and then getting stuck here, I had no time to process until I was stuck with John," she replied. The Doctor ruffled his hand through his hair, "no. About," he trailed off staring at her stomach. Donna's mouth hung open, "you said you remembered everything," she accused stepping back from him. He stepped forward reaching for her hand, "not about the pregnancy," he implored causing Donna to jerk her hand from his, "what," she screeched as he knees buckled below her causing the Doctor to take her in his arms preventing her from falling. They stood there in silence, "you're telling me you can tell I'm pregnant? And I am actually pregnant," she asked still in his arms. He nodded, "yes," he acknowledged quietly. Donna moved back causing him to let her go, she walked over to the couch as this revelation sunk in.

She could feel his eyes on her, "what does this mean," she asked unsure of herself. He walked over to the couch sitting down next to her but taking care not to touch her, "we could do this together, if you want," he suggested softly. "'Don't extrapolate a relationship from a biological accident,'" she laughed, "that's what you said on the Messaline." The Doctor reached over placing his hand on her arm, "they took my DNA at gunpoint. I wasn't exactly a willing participant," he offered. Donna swatted his arm off him, "oi and you weren't a willing participant this time either. I get it spaceman. Let's just be on with it then. Go on, take me home," she yelled standing up trying to hide the tears pricking at her eyes. The Doctor stood up following her, "that's not what I meant. What did you tell me, on Messaline? Do you remember," he paused waiting for her to say something, anything, "you told me I was wrong. Then you showed me how wrong I was. How alike we were. How I could move on. That you could help me," he proclaimed. Donna was trying to hide the tears that were flowing down her face as the Doctor walked closer to her taking her into his arms.

"On Messaline you told me that when you looked at Jenny you could see your family. You said you could feel 'the hole they left' and 'all the pain that filled it' and that you didn't 'think you could face that every day,'" she started but he cut her off pulling her tighter into his embrace. God she loved the way his arms felt around her. He wiped away her tears with his thumb, "you showed me that I don't have to face anything alone anymore. Just another way you've saved my life," he explained kissing her forehead. Finally she returned his hug, "you'll be a wonderful father," she cooed breathing him in savoring this feeling, "I think it's time we go home," she smiled not wanting to let go. The Doctor took her hand, "time to move on," he said running his thumb over her fingers.

Donna sat on the jump seat as the Doctor piloted the TARDIS, "where to next," he asked. She was oblivious the Doctor was talking to her. She was focused on the simple gold band that still remained on her finger. She sat there spinning it thinking about the first time the Doctor had put it on her finger and when John had. She felt like she was betraying the Doctor to be thinking of John even if they were basically the same person. "Donna," the Doctor said trying to get her attention. He gave a wave in front of her face. "Hmmm," she came back to reality. "Oh, sorry Doctor," she said, "I'm just tired, I think I'm going to have a bath," she said standing up and walking out of the console room. The Doctor watched as she left, seemingly a million miles away. He couldn't help but think of everything she had been though the last two and a half months and how she must feel given their newest surprise.

Donna closed the door to her room behind her breathing a sigh of relief. The silence between her and the Doctor was deafening. So much had changed in the blink of an eye everything was going to be different now. Donna undid her dress buttons one by one letting it fall to the floor. She caught the shine of the gold bio-damper ring that still remained on her finger. Studying it, she removed it from her finger. Turning it over studying it once again and all that it had meant she placed it on her night table. Donna walked into her bathroom turning the shower on. Standing in front of the mirror she noticed how ghostly she looked. Her skin was pale face streaked with the remnants of her earlier tears. She placed her hand over her stomach, turning to get a side view. Something so small, changing their lives, a representation of the love John and she shared. She opened the door stepping under the hot streams as they danced away the memories of the last two and a half months. She stood there until the water turned cold. Donna stepped out catching herself in the mirror as she wrapped the soft white robe around her and brushed her hair up into a damp pony tail. Walking out of the bathroom she noticed the dress was no longer on the floor and lying on her bed was her favorite pair of pink plaid pajama pants and oversized t-shirt. She put the comforting clothes on, crawled into her bed and closed her eyes.

Donna was overcome with images of the Doctor. His white trainers, the way his pinstripe suit fit up his lean legs and tightened around his bum, his skinny waist and soft long fingers. The way he smelled of spice, spring and ancient. Donna could feel the way his arms felt around her, the warmth that formed within her when her name rolled off his tongue. Oh that tongue how she could forget that tongue the way he eagerly licked things to taste them like his supple lips. She could feel his stubble against her skin, the smoothness of his cheeks peeking through, the way it tickled and the way his hair felt when she ran her fingers through it and the pleasure he derived from that. She opened her eyes and laid there in the dark refusing to close her eyes again for fear of the images that would play this time. Donna rolled over and stared at the clock on her bedside table.

Donna watched as the time passed by remaining awake. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She threw the covers off her jumping up out of bed. Donna walked into the console room hoping the Doctor would be there but it was empty. Maybe she's in the galley she thought making her way down the corridor to have a peek without any luck. Donna could feel her sadness not finding the Doctor produced in her. Where could he be she wondered. Perhaps he's in his bedroom she thought. Donna had almost made her way to his room when she heard beeping coming from the med bay.

She stood in the doorway watching him. "What are you doing," Donna asked leaning against the frame and crossing her arms. The Doctor looked up, "hello," he said flashing a smile at her. He turned back to the beeping machines, "I was just running some tests making sure there were no incidents with the conversion process." Donna looked at him, "everything alright? I mean you're you again I felt your hearts and you said you remembered everything. Were you not supposed to," she asked fearful something had gone wrong because of her. "No, everything's right the way it should be," he said turning back to her. "Although I suppose I should check you out too," he said putting the machines on standby. Donna scrunched her nose at this thought, "tomorrow," she requested. "I'm too tired tonight. After I get some sleep," Donna whined. The Doctor looked at her, "I thought you went to bed," he asked raising an eyebrow cautiously. Donna looked over to the machines scared to meet his eyes, "I tried," she trailed off.

The Doctor wanted to go to her. He knew something was wrong. This wasn't them; they didn't keep things from each other. "How long has it been," he asked concerned. Donna looked at him startled, "since what," she tried to clarify. He walked closer to her, "since you slept Donna." "Oh," she said in realization, "I don't know a day maybe two. How long have we been back?" The Doctor stepped toward her, "9 hours, 22 minutes and 3 seconds," he rattled off. "You haven't slept at all," he questioned. Donna slumped down in the chair next to the door, "I guess not," she simply said. She paused for a moment not sure she wanted to admit why, "I can't sleep. It doesn't feel right. I haven't slept alone in the last two and a half months, feels odd. It's like something isn't right so I can't sleep," she blurted. The Doctor closing the gap between them, "I can help," he said offering his hand. Donna looked up at him and took it. The Doctor guided Donna to her bedroom and into bed. He pulled the covers over her and slipped off his trainers climbing on top of the covers, "here," he said wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. Donna was tense against him unsure of the situation. The Doctor kissed the top of her head and then rested his chin there, "this should help," he whispered. Donna wasn't sure what to expect. She was still reeling from his acknowledgement of feelings, the kiss they had shared and the news of her pregnancy. The truth is she was downright scared that the Doctor was just confused about his feelings for her since all of John's memories had flooded into his mind at once.

Donna could hear his heart beating beneath her ear just like she used to when lying with John. She reached over placing her hand on the other side of his chest feeling his second heart beating beneath it. "I'm still me Donna," he reassured her stroking her arm like he used to when he was just John. He looked down at her, noticing her breathing had slowed to watch her sleep. Another thing John used to do. He saw Donna laying there in his arms, eyes closed but she wasn't asleep. Donna was biting her lip and had tears flowing from underneath her closed eyes, "Donna," he softly said. She lay there only shaking her head. "Donna, what's wrong," he spoke a little louder shifting his arm slightly off her. Her breath caught as he moved his arm, "please don't go," she begged. "I'm sorry. I just, I missed you so much and now your back and that's great. I just. I miss him too," she whimpered.

The Doctor pulled her closer to him, "Donna he's in here," he said placing his hand over hers that remained on his chest. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry that you had to go through this alone and so soon after the library." Donna opened her eyes, "what does the library have to do with this," she asked quizzically. The Doctor lightly brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "it's just that you thought that was real and it was ripped away from you. Here you are living for the last ten weeks with a husband. Knowing it wasn't real, knowing who I really was, trapped with the feelings we had for each other with no way to escape until I turned back. In an instant it was all gone. I think you believe that it can never be for us the way it was when I was John," the Doctor sighed.

Donna lifted her head bringing her lips to his. His soft brown eyes staring back at her. It felt so odd she couldn't help but think and pulled back in the horror of it. The Doctor lay there blinking, smile spreading across his face, "really must do that more often," he said leaning to kiss Donna back. Donna threaded her hands through his hair clutching it as the Doctor slid his hands down to rest on his lower back. He broke the kiss for a moment staring into her magnificent green eyes, "I love you Donna Noble," he said before leaning back in getting lost in her mouth again. "Doctor," she whispered breathlessly turning her head to the side, "stop." The Doctor pulled himself off her and moved away, "I'm sorry," he quietly said. Donna sat up, "no I just need to breathe is all," she said kissing him on the cheek. "Right," he said, "respiratory bypass."

Donna looked at him and giggled snuggling into his arms, "I love you Martian boy," she said closing her eyes and listening to the beat of both his hearts. The Doctor watched as she fell asleep in his arms. His Donna Noble he thought. The Doctor tried to think of somewhere fun to take Donna after all she had done for him the past ten weeks. All the places he wanted to take her the fifteenth broken moon of the Medusa Cascade, the lightning skies of Cotter Palluni's World, the diamond coral reefs of Kataa Flo Ko, but she deserved somewhere relaxing. Somewhere they could work out what type of relationship they had now. There were so many things they needed to discuss with the baby on the way. Midnight he thought! What a great idea. Donna would surely love it there and it would be a wonderful place to relax and have fun as a couple. That is if Donna wanted to be a couple. He didn't ask her that exactly but now he knew they both loved each other. The Doctor thought about his memories while John and how natural it felt to be like that with Donna. How Donna got him to open up and talk about the family he lost in the time war and how she promised to help him and stay with him forever. Donna and the Doctor saving the world one day at a time he smiled thinking about all the adventures the three of them would have.


End file.
